Sisters
by Kitty.M.Smith
Summary: Amelia Newberry is reministing of her sister Victoria. Suddenly she appears on the ship, along with her 10yr old daughter Natalie. Treasure Planet just got a lot more interesting. R&R. And the first chapters have bad spell/puncuation but is better later.
1. Victoria, my dear sister

Disclaimer- do you freaken people need me to say this every time! I DON'T OWN TREASURE PLANET! DISNEY DOES! DON'T SUE ME! I DON'T GET PAID FOR THIS! DUUUUH!

(Amelia is about 23 and her sister is 33 or so)

"captain everything is shipshape, doctor Doppler doesn't get here for about an hour, is there anything else you can think of?"

arrow asked captain Amelia, who was standing next to him on the bow looking out at space showing no emotion. she replied,

"just make sure these ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots don't go of protocol Mr. arrow."

she turned her head and gave him a unusually hard look,

"I'll be in the crows nest if you need me"

she said walking towards the rope ladder that led to the crows nest. she had just started up when she gave Mr. arrow a stern look and added

"don't need me"

stoutly she resumed her climbing. Mr. arrow sighed

"Victoria if only we knew"

Amelia was always this way when they began a voyage, she stopped when they started sailing, but there was always a sadness in her eyes the first few days. he solemnly resumed his duty as first mate.

Amelia leaned on the edge of the crows nest gazing at the shining boat below her known as the RLS legacy, she admired the shining solar sails, that would soon be opened and catch the suns rays, that would power up the rocket boosters the ship would rise in the air, she would be on another voyage through space. adventure and danger that filled most of her life, would overwhelm her but she would remain strong and guide the crew to safety when lives were on the line. and would go down with the ship if she had to, but every journey was hard even if it was just a shipment to a nearby planet.

Amelia reached into her shirt and pulled out a silver heart shaped locket, with a thick chain, hand etched into the front was the word _sisters. Amelia carefully opened the locket inside lay two pictures, one showed Amelia being put into a playful headlock by another woman of her species, who had long coal black curly hair, with slightly older features, and was laughing. her other hand was in a fist rubbing and making Amelia's hair spring out from all corners, while Amelia, also laughing, was making a futile attempt to escape. _

_they both wore navy spacer uniforms but of different ranks Amelia's was a white newly graduated cadet uniform, with gold trim on the sides. while the other girls uniform had three badges and was a dark red, with gold trim as well. the other picture was of the same girl in the same uniform but with a black hat similar to a captains standing at the stern smiling, with her hands behind her back and the stars above her. _

_"Victoria why oh why did those blasted pirates decide to take my only sister." _

_she sadly closed the locket and resumed watch over her ship. as she was gazing she saw something, _

_"no that can't be her!" _

_walking up the gangplank was a tall feline with coal black curly hair, in a white blouse, and light brown leggings carrying a small knapsack. _


	2. were in the ethirum have you been?

AUTHORS NOTE- please forgive punctuation. i really wrote this months before i even got my fanfiction account. (on microsoft works task launcher.) and back then... lets just say i had a D in writing. and yeah... oh, and natalie is a charater in other fanfics i have too. no, their somewhat connected. but this one isn't. just keep this seperate from the others. and a new chapter as soon as i can.

disclaimer- i own none of the treasure planet charaters, or names for some of the treasure planet stuff. i'm a child. what else do i own besides a tootsie pop?

* * *

><p>Amelia jumped from the crows nest and flew down landing right in front of the shocked feline who immediately dropped her sack mouth hanging open<p>

"a-Amelia?" Amelia would know that voice anywhere, this was her thought to be dead sister.

"v- Victoria?"

they stared at each other a moment disbelief on each feline's face then they hugged each other hard. Happily both crying tears of joy Amelia normally would feel embarrassed but she didn't care what did you expect from a young woman who just found out her long lost sister was alive, well, and standing right in front of you? After a few moments they parted looking at each other

"were in the etheriam have you been?"

Amelia asked quickly brushing the tears from her eye's she looked around arrow was nowhere and thankfully during their crying fest a whistle had blown loud and low so the crew didn't hear, ok so maybe she did care a little.

"well to explain shortly two weeks after the attack I found my way out they didn't kill me because I was a valuable 'trade item' I escaped and have been searching for you and was hired by doctor Doppler for the trip when I heard it was the legacy I just about screamed with joy I've finally found you!"

Amelia smiled and hugged her older sister lovingly then she spotted arrow

"Victoria go to my stateroom and I'll bring arrow in!" Victoria nodded and left

"Arrow!"

Amelia yelled he looked down at her from the upper deck

"yes captain?"

she was cheerful he could tell but he didn't know why and couldn't guess in a million years

"meet me in my stateroom in precisely 5 minutes!" he nodded

"ay captain"

she left he looked around the doctor wouldn't be there for another 20 minutes and the crew was working fine. Five minutes passed and he was knocking on the captains door still curious.

"come in!"

Amelia called he opened the door facing the window was Amelia only she looked to be wearing a wig of long curly black hair he laughed

"Amelia what are you doing wearing that wig?"

she turned around and arrow gasped, it wasn't Amelia, it was Victoria! Arrow recognized her anywhere

"what the?"

he said Victoria smiled and tackle-hugged arrow

"Mr. arrow! It's been much to long!"

he was shocked to say the least he hugged her back then Amelia came out of nowhere

"hello arrow!"

he looked up he and Victoria had parted a few minutes ago allowing Victoria to explain briefly Amelia was now in sock feet, her usual white vary form fitting shirt and gray leggings she laughed

"ok that's enough fun, now Victoria I'd like my coat and boots, if you please?"

Victoria removed the garments that Amelia quickly put on. She looked at the wall clock

"well were leaving soon, I'm going to take one more look at the ship I'll be down when the doctor arrives." she looked at Victoria

"as you should know dear sister, you will be working with arrow and I" she nodded

"ay captain!"

she saluted and walked out with them. Amelia continued her run around of the ship, but this time with a smile on her face. That she didn't even know was there. Awhile later she was standing just below the crows nest when a canid man in a horribly outdated yellow space suit, and a teenage boy walked up the gangplank. The boy accidentally stepped on the slimy tail of a flatula.

A creature that looked like a slug with many tubes sticking out of it, that ironically make farting noises. Amelia smirked the insults the thing shot at him were hearable because flatula have no ears to control volume. And as a captain she had to be fluent in many languages, and she was in 28. or was it 29? Either way it came in handy. then what the canid yelled next annoyed her

"hello captain everything shipshape?"

he was addressing arrow just because he was a man in a uniform didn't mean he was the captain!

"shipshape it is sir but I'm not the captain"

ah good old arrow preparing the perfect entrance for Amelia as always. The two looked dumfounded then Victoria spoke up

"the captains aloft!"

Amelia jumped from under the crows nest to the mast then grabbed a rope swinging down to the next the doing 5 flips in the air landed perfectly without fault in front of the shocked doctor and boy she ignored them and went on, walking in front of arrow.

"Mr. arrow!" he stood at attention

"I've checked this miserable ship from stem to stern and as usual it's…"

she stopped and turned to him her toned softened greatly

"spot on! Can you get nothing wrong?" she didn't think he could.

He tipped his hat to her taking a slight bow. "you flatter me captain."

she winked at him, to say that he did the same for her. Amelia turned to be face to face with the canid. She just had to poke fun at the suit. In her personal life many people thought she was a professional comedian, when really she just had a razor sharp wit. And knew when and how to use it.

"ah doctor Doppler I presume?" she perked her ears up. the suit was ridiculus.

"um well yes I-" she stopped him

"hello can you hear me?" she yelled banging on the lid of his helmet.

"yes I can now stop that banging!" he flailed his arms

"doctor I believe this works so much better when it's right way up and plugged in" she adjusted it accordingly.

"lovely there you go!"

he turned around and waved the plug in her face

"I believe I can do my own plugging!" she took no notice and shook his hand

"I'm captain Amelia, lately a few run ins with the proycon armada, nasty business but, I won't bore you with my scars!" she turned to arrow

"you've met my first officer Mr. arrow sterling, tough, dependable, strong, brave, and true!"

"captain"

arrow started embarrassed at all the praise.

"oh shut up arrow you know I don't mean a word of it!"

they both knew she meant it all, and would say more if she had the time.

"and this"

Amelia said smiling at Victoria

"is my older sister Victoria! You'll find a true and brave heart in this one, if you haven't yet!"

Victoria raised an eyebrow as she stood next to Amelia.

"I could say the same and more for you as well, Amy" Amelia hated the nickname. Victoria knew it to,

"I told you never to call me that!" Amelia exclaimed flatting her ears to her head.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this uh… lovely banter but may I introduce-"

he interrupted pushing the reluctant boy forward

"Jim Hawkins, Jim you see is the boy who found the treasure-" Amelia grabbed his muzzle.

"doctor please!"

she spat looking back at the crew who growled then went on with their work she let go.

"I'd like a word with you in my stateroom"

then a small girl looking much like Victoria tapped on Amelia's shoulder Amelia looked down confused

"where'd you come from?" she asked returning to her captainly stance

"Amelia this is my daughter Natalie"

Victoria introduced Amelia's eyes widened

"I had no idea you had a child!"

"hi"

the little girl interrupted she put her hands behind her back and straightened her posture then gave up and put her hands to her sides and stood like any other child

"jeez how do you stand like that all day?"

Amelia glanced around arrow had taken the doctor and Jim to her stateroom she looked at Natalie and chuckled.

"lots of practice!"

she said she looked from Victoria to Natalie,

"do you know how to shoot a gun dear?"

Amelia asked the girl who looked to be 10 but her voice sounded older about a commanding 15 year old. The young felid nodded her head no,

"mama never taught me."

she said flatting her ears and looking at Victoria with big sad eyes

"oh don't give me those big kitten eyes! I never had time!"

Victoria exclaimed. Amelia chuckled

"it's simple little miss, just aim and pull the trigger" Amelia said then quickly added,

"just make sure you aim at the bad guys and keep the barrel pointed away from your head"

Natalie laughed and nodded they both followed Amelia to her stateroom where Jim, the doctor and arrow waited Jim was in the middle of fiddling with a sharp, dangerous navigation tool

"Mr. Hawkins I suggest that if you enjoy your hand you put it to your side where it will stay attached!"

Amelia said waltzing in. followed by Natalie and Victoria. Natalie looked around her eyes still wide and looked at the doctor. Even though she had gone far in her short life she had never seen a canid, and before she could stop herself she blurted

"what the heck are you?"

she pointed at the surprised canine

"Natalie!" Amelia snapped angrily.

"sorry!"

she said truthfully. She didn't want to see her aunt any angrier.

"it's alright child I am a canid"

the doctor said, to stop it from going any further Amelia started.

"doctor"

she snapped to get his attention. She continued slowly as if speaking to a infant child.

"to muse, and blabber about a treasure map, in front of this particular crew. Demonstrates a level of ineptitude that borders on the imbecilic"

she pointed disapprovingly

"and I mean that in a vary caring way!" she added quickly, total lie.

"imbecilic, did you say? Foolishness, I have-"

she cut off his pointless rant. "may I see the map, please?"

more of a command then a question. He started to retort, but looked at Jim who shrugged. He gestured for him to give it to Amelia.

"here"

he said tossing the map, Amelia caught it with one hand. She looked at it, her eyes widened. Not only was it covered in strange markings but it made her think so much of a yarn ball.

"fascinating…."

she whispered to no one in particular. She shot a disapproving glance at the Hawkins boy. And tossed the ball in the air catching it again. Just for good measure, she stalked over to her weapons cabinet. And addressed Jim as she stored the map in the cabinet.

"Mr. Hawkins, in the future you shall address me as captain, or ma'am. Is that clear?"

she grabbed 3 plasma guns from the cabinet. Jim didn't answer

"Mr. Hawkins!" Amelia warned

"yes ma'am" he responded reluctantly.

"that'll do"

she said locking the cabinet and placing the key in her pocket.

"gentleman, ladies this must be kept under lock, and key when not in use"

she seemed to be giving Natalie a special warning. As she handed her a gun, the other two were handed to Victoria.

"and doctor"

Amelia said again getting up vary close in his face.

"with the greatest possible respect" *which isn't much* she thought "zip your howling screamer!" she stated curtly.

Natalie chuckled, now she saw the relation between her mother and aunt. They both shot insults when flirting with someone, even if they didn't know. Amelia walked to her desk.

"captain I assure you-"

"let me make this as monosyllabic as possible" Amelia started, plopping down in a velvet covered chair that was attached to the floor.

She began to pretend to map out the trip with a compass.

"I don't much care for this crew you hired!"

she emphasized 'you' while sharply pointing at the doctor with the compass

"their… how did I describe them arrow? I said something rather good this morning before coffee."

she continued to graph out a fake map, she really didn't know what to call the crew, and needed a quick boost on criticism ideas. Arrow thought quickly.

"a ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots ma'am"

he answered Amelia's eyes widened with pleasure, the man was a genius

"there you go poetry!" she said to the doctor

"now see here!'

he exclaimed slamming his hands on her desk, that was crossing the line. She shot up getting in his face once again.

"doctor I'd love to chat tea, cake the whole shebang, but I've got a ship to launch and you've got your outfit to buff up!"

she lightly tapped his nose. Then stood straight again.

"Mr. arrow, please escort these two neophytes to the galley straight away, young Hawkins will be working for our cook Mr. silver"

Jim had been playing with the navigational tool again until this bit of news reached his ears.

"what the cook?'

he asked in disbelief Amelia looked at Natalie, the glanced at Victoria, she asked her something in a foreign language nobody but felids knew, it was a fast form of clicks, clacks, hissing and odd sounds. It had never been recorded in a book because it was to fast to copy down. Natalie hadn't a clue to what the two felids were saying, the language was only understandable once a felid was 18.

All she knew was that it concerned her, hand gestures said enough. arrow had held back until they were done talking

"arrow take Natalie as well"

Natalie's mouth dropped she was going to be a cabin girl? What was with that.

"what why?"

she questioned Amelia looked down at her "sorry dear, i trust you with a gun, but your to small to hoist the ropes, and not strong enough to hold the wheel steady, you will work under Silver's charge alongside Mr. Hawkins, and will have the same job on future voyages until you are older"

she said it all, in one breath. Natalie scowled and folded her arms

"but-" Victoria stopped her

"you will listen to your aunt young lady, no butt's!" Natalie huffed

"fine!"

she scowled even more she hated cabin girl work, yes she had been on a ships before but only passenger ships, and thought she should have more authority. She unhappily followed Jim, the doctor, and arrow. Arrow looked at her sternly, she knew he was an old family friend he had worked alongside her great-great-great-great grandfather on the legacy it's self. It was a vary old ship. she knew rockals, since they were made of rock could live a long time, thousands of years in fact, she had been told arrow was still quite young for a rockal, and that he was married with 6 children of his own. But he was still stern and strict. Most of the time no nonsense, but also had a big sense of humor when he was around people he felt alright around. She sure didn't have a good first impression. As they were going down the galley steps the doctor continued to rant on.

"that woman that feline! Who does she think is working for whom?"

Natalie kind of agreed with him she didn't want to do this at all.

"it's my map and she's got me bussin tables!"

Jim complained loudly. arrow stopped it putting a firm hand on each mans shoulder

"I will not tolerate a cross word of our captain!" he straightened up.

"there's no finer officer in this or any galaxy!" he boomed.

He just about scared Natalie out of her skin. He called out,

"Mr. silver"

whistling could be heard a fat figure appeared out of the smoke producing from the stove, tucking in his shirt.

"ah, Mr. Arrow sir!" he chuckled taking a lopsided bow.

"bring'n in such fine and 'stinguished guest into me 'umble galley! If'a I would'a known, why I would'a tucked in me shirt!" he did so, giving you a full view of his enormous gut.

He looked at the shocked Natalie, Delbert, and Jim. The cook was a cyborg! His eye, right arm, left leg, and the side of his head were replaced by cybonic parts. He was a ursid. (half human, half elephant seal)

"this is the financier of our voyage, doctor Doppler."

arrow said, pushing the doctor forward,

"love te' outfit doc!"

silver commented, scanning over his suit with his cyborg eye. The doctor tried to cover certain area's, considering most cyborg eyes were x-rays.

"and this-"

arrow said pushing Natalie forward,

"is Natalie newberry, the captain's niece."

Natalie still wore the scowl on her face, the cyborge laughed, holding out his real hand to shake.

"'ello Tillie! Never thought te' cap'n to av' a niece!"

though she really didn't want to, out of strict raising, and habit, Natalie shook his hand.

"don't call me Tillie!"

she said angrily. She had once met a woman named Tillie, she was, as her mother and aunt would say, a 'spaceport floozy.'

"right ten' Nellie!"

he said, she could live with that.

"this young lad is, Jim Hawkins!"

the doctor interrupted, pushing Jim forward.

"ah, Jimbo!"

silver said, holding out his cyborge arm to shake, displaying a colorful array of knives, screw drivers, and many other sharp objects. Jim just glared, Natalie backed away, closer to arrow. She didn't want to get to close to a man with the ability to display that many weapons at one time, at least not right now. Silver shrugged, turning to the kitchen saying,

"oh, don't be to put off by tis' ere' hunk a hardware!"

he began to chop up vegetables, and a squid like fish, pretending to chop off his real hand by hiding it in his sleeve. Then laughed, bring it back out again.

"but they do come in mighty handy sometimes!"

he said this while cracking open some egg like food, he mixed everything in a pan, poured it into the main pot. He quickly added a unmeasured amount of spices, tasted the stew, that was apparently very good. He poured three bowls and handed one each to Natalie, Jim, and the doctor.

"ere! Have a taste of me famous' bonzabeast stew!"

Jim eyed the stew with disgust, and looked at Natalie, who was eating it, seemed to be happy about it to.

"Mmmm! Tangy, yet robust." said the doctor.

"old family recipie!"

silver said, the doctor was about to continue eating when he saw a eyeball float to the surface. causing him to let out a little shriek. silver came to his side,

"in fact, tat' was part of ta' old family!"

he had a huge laughing fit, before elbowing the doctor.

"i'm just kidden' doc! i'm nothin' if i ain't a kidder'!"

he then ate the eyeball. natalie set her bowl on the counter, she had finished her stew before the eyeball floated to the top, and was trying not to throw up. jim's spoon suddenly turned into a pink blob, that then turned into a straw, sucking up the rest of his stew, burping happily. it then flew up,and made many chirping noises while rubbing up against jims cheek.

"well morph! so tat's were ya been you bubble headed blob a' mischief!" silver said.

"woah! what is that thing?"

jim held his hand in front of his face.

"what is that thing?"

morph repeated, turning into a mini jin pearched on Jim's finger.

"he's well, a morph. rescued the little feller' on procost 1, took a shinin' ta me. we've been together ever since!"

he said petting morph. morph then saw natalie, and flew over to her.

"hey, uh... morph, can you change into my aunt?"

morph then turned into the captain, but she was in a blue summer dress,

"morph, if your going to turn into my aunt, turn into her in something she'd actully wear!"

natalie said laughing, she knew amelia hated dresses. her mother had even told her of a time when they were children when amelia had taken all of her dresses, and burned them to a crisp in the fireplace. morph morphed back to himself, and flew to silver. a whistle sounded.

"would you care to watch the launch doctor?" arrow asked politely.

"would i? does a(forgot) have (forgot) jets?"

arrow's face told the doctor to shut up. "i'll follow you."

the doctor said in clear embarrassment.

"Mr. hawkins, and Miss. Newberry will remain in your charge Mr. silver."

he said, following the doctor, silver spit out some stew he had been tasteing.

"but Mr. arrow, sir..." he said,

"captains orders!"

arrow boomed, spinning around quickly, then continueing on. all three began a hopeless protest, then rubbed the bridges of their noses at the same time in frustration, then silver straightened up.

"well, cap'ns put me wit' you two eh?"

silver said, walking over to the galley counter.

"yeah, whatever." Jim said, heading for a barrle of purps.

"i wonder how much she really likes that doctor dude?" natalie whispeard.

"twat' was tat' lass?" silver asked.

"oh, nothing."

natalie said quickly, thankful jim inturrupted.

"you know these purps, their alot like the ones at home, on montresser."

"tat' so lad?" silver said, while cutting a pear like fruit. Jim jumped onto the counter,

"yeah, just before i left i met this old guy, searching for a cyborg buddy of his."

natalie was wondering what the heck he was doing.

"really?" silver said, becomeing interested, but trying not to show it.

"yeah, what was that old salamanders name?... oh yeah, bones?, billy bones?" Jim questioned,

"bones, BOOOOONES?" taint' ringin' a' bell. there's a slew of cyborgs roamin' tis' part of ta' spaceport."

silver said, dropping a pot of stew on the counter. a whistle rang out, followed by arrow yelling all hands to stations. the launch was about to begin.


	3. Damn Spider!

Authors note- yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. "what took so long with the update?" well I've been busy with relatives. (some of you may already know that.) so yeah, sorry. I hope you enjoy the chapter! If you have idea's for future chapters, don't be hesitant to tell me!

Disclaimer- you know the drill.

Silver chuckled, giving Jim, and Natalie a little encouraging push.

"ah, of with ye' pups! They'll be plenty of work for ye later!"

Natalie didn't hesitate in Jumping up the steps, she'd yet to experience a launch of such a large ship. Same for Jim Hawkins. When they got on top, they found the crew bustling about, making last checks on lines, and ropes. And abiding to the commands from both arrow, Amelia, and Victoria, who was now wearing a lieutenant uniform. Though she had a higher rank. All of the sudden, they started floating in the air, Natalie's favorite part of the launch, she'd been on a simalar ship, but much smaller.

"Mr. Zoff, activate artificial gravity Now."

the flautula man fart-saluted Amelia, and turned on the artificial gravity. Natalie landed on two feet, as did the rest of the experienced spacers. Jim landed on his two feet, and left hand. The doctor on the other hand, landed on his head.

"I believe your research has helped you doctor, your brains so filled up it gave you extra padding!"

Victoria laughed, helping him up. He didn't say anything, but glared at her. Victoria was much more laid back in front of the crew then Amelia, one of their some differences.

"south, by southwest, Mr. Turnbuckle, heading 2100."

"ay captain, 2100."

turnbuckle responded, using his many arms to turn the wheel.

"full speed Mr. Arrow, if you please!" Amelia commanded.

"straight away captain!"

arrow said, shouting the commands into a speaking tube leading to the engine room. Natalie braced herself against a pole, just in case the launch was a little bit to fast.

"Brace yourself, doctor."

Amelia gave him this helpful little tidbit. He just mumbled the same words, in a mocking tone, hoping Amelia couldn't hear. He braced himself, incorrectly of coarse. When the ship launched he flew back into the ship, causing some parts of his metal suit to fall off, Victoria laughed.

But soon stopped from the unexplainable glare her sister gave her. Natalie now knew that it was a good idea to stand against the pole, if she hadn't she'd be a flat pancake of a kitten on the wall. Since the launch was over, she decided to explore. A pod of orcictus galacticusss, or space orca for short. was swimming by the ship,

"upon my word, a pod of orcictus glacticusss!"

the doctor exclaimed, pressing a button that made a camera pop out of his suit.

"smile!"

he said, aiming the camera at a vary annoyed looking space orca.

"doctor, I wouldn't do that-"

Amelia tried to warn him, but nonetheless, he was sprayed with a pile of green mucus. Amelia allowed a little smirk of laughter escape her mouth.

"why, twat' do we got ere?"

that rare smile quickly disappeared when a certain cooks voice was heard. She flattened her ears, turning her now stone face to silver, who was smiling like an idiot.

"well, look at you cap'n! as trim and Bonnie as a sloop with new sails, and a fresh coat a' paint!"

he said, taking off his hat and clumsily bowing.

"you can save that type of flimflammery for your spaceport floozies silver!"

she told him curtly. Morph turned into a mini Amelia, striking a pose, shaking her hips back and forth squeaking,

"spaceport floozies, spaceport floozies!"

silver quickly covered morph with his hat. Amelia looked around for an excuse out of the conversation, and found her answer with a sight of one Jim Hawkins, and Natalie Newberry climbing about the shrouds.

"and, um… isn't that your cabin boy, and girl, aimlessly footling about in those shrouds?"

she said. Silver looked over at the children, then back at Amelia with a nervous smile,

"a momentary distraction cap'n, soon 'ta be addressed."

he said, backing up, his face turned stern. "Jimbo! Nellie!"

he called. The two children looked over. "I've got two new friends I wan't ya 'ta meet!"

he said. The kids looked around excitedly.

"say 'ello to Mr. and Mrs. Mop, and Miss. Bucket!"

he said, tossing two mops and a bucket at them, laughing. Jim caught a mop, and the bucket, falling forward onto the shrouds ropes. Natalie caught the other mop.

"yippee."

Jim said sarcastically.

"big whoop, time to do my happy dance!"

Natalie said, crossing her eyes in a mocking way.

* * *

><p>"yeah, I gotcha Mr. mop."<p>

Jim grumbled as he and Natalie swabbed the deck. Natalie's bored eyes wandered to a few crew mate's having a very hushed conversation. Natalie's sensitive feline ears caught the words. 'captain' 'treasure' and 'move out' before they noticed her listening. Jim had also picked up on the conversation.

"what you lookin' at, weirdo?"

one purple pirate asked. Then, the head crawled off its body on to a nearby barrel, revealing a face on it's chest.

"yeah, weirdo!"

the chest face parroted. Natalie rolled her eyes, then herd hissing, and slight prings on the tight ropes behind her.

"cabin girlssssssss should learn to mind thereeee own buisssnesss….."

a raspy, evil voice hissed behind her. She turned around to see scroop, an arachnid looking fellow. Climbing down the rigging, to stand in front of her. Natalie continued mopping. A smirk on her face as she glanced at scroop.

"why, you got something to hide bright eyes?"

she asked. He growled, then slammed her against the mast. Natalie refrained from screeching.

"maybe your earssss don't work sssso well."

he hissed, getting within inches of her face. Natalie coughed, his breath smelt like rotten purps, mixed with sweat, and steamed broccoli.

"yeah, to bad my nose works just fine."

she rasped, sarcastically. His face grew angrier.

"why you impertinent little…"

he trailed off, putting his claw to Natalie's neck as a crowed started to surround him, all the crew begging for blood.

"hey, let her go!"

Jim yelled, whacking scroop in the head with the mop. Scroop whacked Jim, sending Him across the deck, and into the wall. Knocking him out. He then turned to Natalie, putting his claw to her thought. He started to ease it into her neck, Just before running foot steps were herd. Scroop stopped, as the barrel of a fully loaded laser flintlock was put to the side of his head.

"Put her down scroop!"

Natalie heard, in relief, her aunts commanding voice. Scroop dropped her quickly. But had still managed to cut Natalie a little less then half an inch deep. Victoria rushed over to Natalie, looking the cut over. Blood was rushing down Natalie's neck, scroop had hit a pretty big vain.

"Mr. Scroop, your coming with me!"

Amelia ordered, roughly leading scroop to the brig. though she seemed delicut, her 5'11 figure wasn't much shorter then scroops, and the expression on scroops face told you the grip she had on him was beyond painful. Mr. Arrow arrived, anger on his face that said 'I'm having a hard time not killing the crew.' the crew quickly lined up, he walked them down.

"you know the rules, no brawling on the ship. And no injuring other crew members, especially children."

he said, looking over at Natalie, who now had the ships doctor patching her up.

"any further offenders will be sentenced to the brig for the remainder of the voyage." he paused, and breathed deeply.

"DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR!"

he yelled, causing the crew to jump. They all answered

"yes sir!"

quite quickly, then ran off to their jobs. Arrow looked over at Natalie again, the doctor was just leaving. He walked over, listened while the doctor told Victoria how it wasn't that bad of a cut, and that Natalie could easily be back to her job in about 3 days. Then left. Arrow helped Natalie up,

"that was quite a shot you took Natalie, blasted scroop!" arrow growled.

"yeah, I'd like to shove my gun right up his-"

Victoria started, then stopped with the look that both arrow, and Natalie gave her. Then Natalie remembered Jim, she looked around quickly, then spotted his still by the side of the boat. but was sitting up, and being checked out by the ships doctor, amelia stood, waiting nearby.

"why don't you go get some rest natalie?"

arrow said. natalie weakly agreed, walking towards the quarters she shared with her mother. arrow walked, and stood next to amelia, and victoria, who had returned from checking up on natalie.

"ok, you'll be fine. just take the rest of today off."

the doctor said, then left with his medical bag. Jim stood up shakedly, and amelia walked forward,

"Mr. Hawkins, i must thank you." she said, he looked at her confused.

"for what?" he asked,

"for saving my daughter."

victoria said softly, Jim still looked confused,

"Mr. Hawkins, you stalled scroop by swinging your mop long enough so that victoria and i could get down here." amelia said,

"hence, you prevented natalie from getting any worse injury. and we _all_ must thank you for that."

Mr. arrow said, tipping his hat.

"oh, well ok. your welcome?"

Jim said, unsure how to react to the three highest officials on the ship thanking him, all at the same time.

"i think i'll go get some rest now."

Jim said, and began to walk away before he bumped into silver, who looked angry. silver picked up a mop, shoving it in jims face,

"Jimbo, i gave ye a job!" he growled,

"now get back to it!"

Jim looked at the man shocked, until the captain came by his side,

"there will be no need for that today Mr. Silver."

amelia said, taking the mop from jim, and handing it to a shocked silver,

"in case you didn't see the brawl that just occured, Mr. Hawkins was slammed against the side of the legacy when trying to save natalie from scroops clutches, the ships doctor, gave him a day off."

silver started to protest, amelia held up her hand, silencing him,

"as do I." she said, and walked away.

jim smirked at silver, who stared in disbelief at amelia, who was retreating to her stateroom, followed by victoria, and arrow.

"well, i'm going to bed, bye!"

Jim said, going to his hammok in the crews quarters. as soon as he flopped down into his hammok, he fell asleep,

'_can't wait for the rest of the voyage'_ he thought, drifting off into a deep sleep.

authors note- hope you like. ending sucks yeah, sorry. but, tell me what u think. RATE&REVIEW!


	4. Healing Scratches, and healing Hearts

authors note- hope you like this chapter, i worked my butt off on it!

disclaimer- all i own is the 20 bucks in my pocket, and whatever is in my pigsty i choose to call a 'room' (no,i don't own the movie.!)

for the next three weeks, victoria, and amelia took turns monorateing natalie at night, during the day, she was fine. but the doctor had said that she needed to be monitored at night, in case she turned the wrong way, and ripped her neck even more. when the month was up, natalie happily removed her badages.

her neck had completely healed, except for the large scar that ran, almost the whole length of the front of her neck. it has the grid of scroops claw, so it looked like shark teeth. she came out of her, and her mothers cabin for the first time, and immidetly ran to the galley. silver was inside, chooping up vegtables.

"hi, silver!"

natalie called, silver turned around, and smiled upon seeing natalie,

"Nellie! why 'yer back on yer' feet dear girl! great ta' see ya'!"

he walked over, and saw the scar, he frowned,

"scroop did dat' do ya 'idn't he?"

natalie rubbed the scar on her neck, "yeah, my first battle scar."

silver chuckled, "ready ta' git' back ta' work?"

silver asked, returning to his chopping. "ready as i'll ever be." natalie said.

silver threw her a chisle, "Jimbo could use yer' help scraping te' barnacles of te' legacy Nellie."

natalie sighed, and mock seluted silver,

"whatever you say, slave driver." she said, sarcasticly,

"either tat' or you can peel all tem' potato's."

he said, pointing to a pile of potatos high as the ceiling,

"oh, i can't wait to meet all the barnacles!"

natalie exclaimed, running out of the galley. she went to the side of the boat, and looked over the edge. she saw jim a few feet away, struggling to scrape off a barnacle from the ship. he was sitting on a narrow wooden board suspended from two, thick pieces of rope that were attached to one of the main beams of the legacy.

"hey Jim!"

she called, jim looked up, and smiled when he saw natalie. natalie grabbed one of the roped holding up the board, and climbed down it to the bottom. she plopped herself down on the board.

"hey, natalie. so, your mom let you out of 'solitary confinment?' or did you escape?"

natalie laughed, using the chisle to easily rip off a barnacle.

"no, i've been put on parol."

she joked, jim looked at her, amazed.

"how'd you get that barnacle off so easily?"

he asked, looking at the great sea of barnacles they had yet to pull off. natalie turned Jim's chisle around,

"this way, bright boy."

Jim laughed, and they continued to work, side by side, talikng as they did.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Amelia's stateroom...<p>

Amelia, and Victoria sat in her stateroom, getting a few moments rest.

"i'm so glad natalie's alright." Victoria commented.

"so am i, that Hawkins boy was a great help."

Amelia admitted, turning her chair to look out at the stars.

"So... what do you think of the doctor?"

Victoria asked, turning her own chair towards the stars.

'_blast it, i can't see her face!'_

she thought, ever since the beginning of the voyage, she'd noticed that, though amelia acted as if she'd rather be in the gallows, then anywhere near the doctor, Victoria had caught her 'looking', more like stareing, at him, in a way she'd yet to see in her young sister. amelia, uncontrollably, blushed a deep red at the thought of the doctor.

"he's uh, nice. not nearly as much of a bother that i thought he would be."

Victoria smirked, and before amelia could face another direction to hide her blush, victoria jumped by her side, seeing the proof of her sisters affection for the canid Astrophisit. she pointed,

"you like the doctor!"

she exclaimed, causing amelia to glare at her older sister, and blush an even deeper red. she stood up, amelia was 5'11, but her sister was still two inches taller,

"do not!" she hissed,

Victoria crossed her arms, "do to."

she said in a stuborn, sisterly, way.

"do not!"

"do to!"

"do not!"

"do to!"

"do not!"

"do to!"

Victoria thought for a split second, then spoke,

"do not!" she said,

"do to!"

amelia shot back, then realized what just happened. she flattened her ears to her skull, and all of the sudden, seemed very shy. she crossed her arms, and looked away,

"ok, maybe... maybe i do like him a little..."

Victoria clapped in victory, then, lightened up, and put her hands on her sisters shoulders. Amelia looked up, she was really embarrased by this, and, afraid. she was afraid to love, and Victoria saw this. Suddenly, a memory flashed by Victoria, one of right before she was captured.

* * *

><p><em>flashback: <em>

_victoria sat in the bedroom she shared with her little sister, Amelia, whenever she was home visiting. all of the sudden, the door swung open, and slammed shut, Victoria saw 13 year old amelia, face tear stained, bottom lip quivering, run to her bed, and slam her face into the pillow, screaming. She quickly got up, and ran over to amelia, gently bringing the crying felind child from her pillow, and hugging her. _

_"whats wrong Amy?" _

_she asked, she knew she hated amy, but she doubted she cared right now. Amelia calmed down, useing a hankerchief that she kept by her bed to dry her eyes, and blow her nose. _

_"I-I was T-talking to my f-friend, when S-S-Samuel came up t-to me, and broke up with m-me!" _

_she then continued to cry again. Victoria sighed, Samuel had been Amelia's boyfriend for 3 years, she'd met him a couple times, he wasn't a prize to be lost. _

_"oh, c'mon Amelia. your to young to be having a boyfriend anyway, and, personelly, Samuel sucked." _

_Amelia pulled away from Victoria, looking up at her with fear, _

_"you don't understand." she whispered. _

_Victoria cocked her head, and Amelia continued to explain, Victoria's eyes widened with shock, Amelia had done Things with Samuel she could never forget, things Victoria hadn't even **thought **about doing. she was a 13 year old, who was surprisingly not a mother. Victoria shook her head, as she held the crying Amelia in her lap. _

_"why, why Amelia?" _

_she asked. amelia stopped crying, and looked up at Victora, the tears on the rim of her eyes making it look like shimmering, shaking emeralds filled the space. _

_" i loved him." _

_she said, Victoria frowned. amelia stood up, wipeing the tears from her eyes. _

_"you won't tell mum, and dad? Right?" _

_Victoria knew she should, but Amelia had already been through enough. she held her younger sisters hand. _

_"i promis." s_

_he said, Amelia smiled. Victoria stood up, and kissed amelia on her forehead, _

_"you should get some rest Amelia, It's getting late." _

_Amelia nodded, and climbed into her bed, cloths and all. victoria went to bed, thinking about what she'd just learned about her younger sister. _

_"this will scar her, such a shame, but she's strong, she'll make it." _

_then Victoria smiled, "i'll take her on my next voyage, that ot to make it better." _

_she whispered, and fell asleep. little did she know, that voyage would be the last time her, and her sister crossed paths for 10 full years._

_flashback end_

* * *

><p>those years after her capture, Victoria had the same thing happen to her as it did Amelia, with only one difference. Natalie. and, the event had truely scared amelia, Amelia's one fear was to fall in love again, that, and to loose either Victoria, or, Arrow.<p>

"you don't need to be afraid."

Victoria said wisely,

"our mistakes have taught us both, and made us wiser, i can tell, your heart won't be broken again."

Amelia smiled weakly, and looked down. Victoria lifted her Chin with the tips of her long nails,

"remember sis, now is forever."

Amelia looked confused,

"w-what does that mean?"

Amelia asked, her voice wavering for a second, thinking of Samuel.

"Amelia, the past is the past, we can't change it, it's already happened, we must leave it behind us. the future, is unknown, i never knew i would go missing, i never knew i would find you again, but i did. the future is unpredictable. the only thing that matteres is now."

she poked amelia in the chest,

"right now, the present. we only know whats going on now. we only decide what to do now. once we do it, it becomes the past, thats it. that is it Amelia, forget the past, don't worry about the future, just work with the present. and right now, in the present, your in love."

Amelia smiled, and hugged Victoria. then looked out at the stars, content with falling in love now. a knock sounded at the door,

"Enter."

Amelia said, Arrow entered, shutting the door behind him.

"ah, yes, what is it old man?" Amelia asked,

"our provisions are running low captian, we need to stop at the nearest planet."

he said, Amelia looked at the large map on her far wall, the closest planet was Bogen, Arrows home planet.

"Arrow, since we'll be stopping at your planet, why don't you visit your family while we're docked?"

Arrow Smiled, "Really captian?"

he asked, unsuccessfully hideing his hopeful tone, he hadn't seen his family in months, and Amelia knew he missed them, especilly his youngest, Gwenita. Amelia nodded,

"of coarse! Arrow! after this voyage is done, you'll get to see them, you, and i will be off for at least 6 months, but intil then, a visit is highly in order."

Arrow smiled widely, and tipped his hat, "thank you captian, i will contact them now to let them know when we dock."

he said, then exited. Amelia turned to Victoria,

"i need to talk to the doctor." she said, Victoria laughed,

"definetly, oh, i've been meaning to ask, where do you live now, Amelia?"

"two places, planet Bogen, not far from Arrow might i Add, and Montresser, mainly on Bogen."

Victoria chuckled, "your probably the only Felind on Bogen, Arn't you?"

Amelia laughed, opening her stateroom door.

"it seems that way at times, yes."

both sisters laughed as they exited the stateroom, both happy with the currant state of their lives, little did they know, it would soon take a big twist, a big twist that would hurt, and heal them.

Authors Note- hope you like! ok, i don't hope, you must like it! please? i worked my Butt off on this thing!


	5. Gwenita Pure Arrow

Authors note- hope you like ppl! this one was agravating as hell!

Disclaimer- i don't own disney, so i don't own treasure planet DUH!

With help from Natalie, Jim and her completed the overly stupid, in their opinions, task of removing barnacles from the bottom of the legacy. they hoisted themselves up,

"why so those things have to like the ship so much!" Jim grumbled as he put away the boared.

"cause it's tasty?" Jim looked at Natalie strangly, "hey, just a suggestion." Jim rolled his eyes,

"Natalie." Natalie turned her head Around, and saw Arrow, he motioned for her to come over.

"what is it Mr. Arrow?" Natalie asked, she liked arrow now, he'd been different to her since the accident.

"Natalie, your mother has told you i have children, correct?" he asked,

"yes, i don't know any of their names, but you have, um, six, right?" Arrow nodded,

"what are their names anyway?" she added,

"my eldest, Gabriel, the Julian, and my twins, Faith, and Hope."

"why matching names?" Natalie asked, Arrow didn't seem one for dorky things like that,

"my wife, Essense, insisted."

"Oh, continue."

"Then Harmony, and lastly, my youngest is Gwenita."

"pretty name, never heard of it before."

"It's the mix of my mother, Gwendolyn, and Essnese's mother, Bonita's names."

"cool."

Natalie said, and looked up at Arrow, "I was wondering if you'd like to meet them?" he asked, surprising Natalie.

"what?"

she said, raising a eyebrow, "We are stopping at planet Bogen, which is my home planet, to restock the ship. And I'm going to visit my family, would you like to meet them?"

Natalie nodded, "sure, besides, from what my mums been telling me, I'll be around them a lot anyway." Arrow let the tiniest hint of a smile appear,

"alright then, we get to Bogen in two hours, just follow me when we dock." Natalie smiled,

"ok, I'm going to go tell my mum." Arrow nodded, and Natalie ran off to Victoria.

* * *

><p>the legacy docked at planet Bogen exactly two hours later, and Natalie was heading off with Mister Arrow. they borded the city bus, Natalie stayed close to Arrow, it was rare to see any other species of person on Bogen beside Cragorian.<p>

and she was afraid she'd be clobbered if she seperated from Arrow very long. when they got off the bus, they walked two blocks, and reached a big, white house. flowers decorated the front yard, and the big Oak door looked extra sturdy, built for people like Arrow.

"i take it, Essense likes to garden?"

Natalie said, "one of her many obbsesions, she even got Amelia in on it, she lives on Bogen to, y'know." Natalie looked up at him surprised, then again, her aunt did seem a bit, whats the word? Different. Arrow grinned, and knocked on the door,

"I'm comeing!" a womans voice called, and a brown haired, tall, pretty Cragorian woman answered the door, and looked up.

"Alton!"

she screeched in happiness, and Jumped at him. Arrow twirled her around,

"Essense!" he said happily, then, Natalie heard a stamped of feet and,

"PAPA!"

being yelled, and a whole group of kids came out and tackled their father. Arrow was laughing happily.

"Alton, you said you wouldn't be back for another few months!"

Essense exclaimed, as the children finally let go of their father, Natalie saw that all of them either had black, or brown hair, and brownish red eyes. except for one. the littlest one, Natalie knew was Gwenita, had bright blond hair, and eyes that had that scary cool white blue color that made you think you were looking into broken ice.

"I did, but we had to stop and restock the ships supplies."

Natalie raised an eyebrow, "my mum told me you contacted them?" she said, now Essense, and the kids looked over at her.

_'jeez, i feel like a midget' _she looked at Essense's height, _then again, even my mother is shorter! _she held out her hand politely, "Hello, I'm Natalie." she said, shakeing hands. Essense gave Arrow a 'who?' look.

"Remember how Amelia has a sister named Victoria?" he asked, raising a rocky eyebrow.

"Don't you mean had, Dear, she was-" then Essense stopped, and looked at Natalie in shock. "You mean, she's _alive?" _she said, the kids looked quite shocked to, they must have been told about Victoria.

"As alive as i am, she escaped the pirates, got married, got divorced, had me, and then went on a 10 year search for Amelia, and found her."Natalie said. Essense smiled,

"well, I'll be..." the eldest son said. some of the children were now stareing at Natalie's shark tooth shapped scar.

"Yeah, lesson learned, don't mess with crazy spider psycho's." she said, now, some of them cocked their heads.

"why don't we just explain it all inside?" Arrow suggested, his wife nodded. as they walked in, Arrow picked up Gwenita,

"how's my little girl?"

he asked, she giggled, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

_'well this otta be interesting...'_

* * *

><p>after much talking, explaining, surprised faces, and chocolate chip cookies later. everything was known to the Arrows. and everything about the Arrows was known to Natalie.<p>

Gaberiel, he was just visiting, and normally worked at the tailors shop, since he had no desire to get 8 purple hearts like his father. he was 22

Julian, wanted to be a captian. and watched what his father, and 'aunt Amelia' as she was known to the Arrows because of the close friendship she shared with Alton. 13

Faith and, Hope.

Faith, petite, pretty, your natural house wife.

Hope, the complete opisite. tomboyish, and hated anything pink. but didn't mind a dress. The twins were 12.

Harmony, loved to play musical instraments, and planed on being a singer and Musican, Amelia was helping her with that, being a wonderful singer, and haveing the ability to play any instament by ear. She was 10. made Natalie wonder if their was anything Amelia didn't do.

and finally little 8 year old Gwenita, the 'mystery' child, as she was nicknamed by Essense, since she didn't have any blond hair in her family, or Altons. Blond hair, and icy blue eyes, both were very VERY rare in Cragorians. she wanted to be a captian. much to Essense's displeasure.

she prefered Woman being housewifes, and such, then triversing the galaxy, with no one to rope them around, and get a grip on was a friend with Amelia, but didn't agree with her occupation at all. Gwenita was spunky, witty, and strong. she was much like Amelia. But she was a bit shy and timid at times. Natalie liked her. after that, Gwenita was looking down at the ground, her feet swinging. Alton noticed this quickly, he had a soft spot for his youngest, a really soft spot.

"Is there something wrong Gwenita?" he asked gently, cocking his head at her, she looked up at him with big blue eyes,

"Well, papa, i was wondering if..." she seemed afraid to asked, holding onto a lock of her long Blond curls.

"Wondering what?" Alton asked,

"spit it out!"

said Faith Rather rudely.

"Faith!" Essense scolded.

"If...If i could come with you, and Aunt Amelia, and Natalie on the voyage to treasure planet? Please!" she wasn't Hesitant anymore, she looked questioning, and determained at the same time. Essense looked just as surprised as Alton.

"oh, Gwenita, that-"

"is very possible." Alton finished, looking at Essense, who looked like she was about to faint.

"WHAT!" the rest of the Arrows said at the same time.

"But she's 8 Papa!" said Harmony,

"though i do really like Amelia, Alton, space just isn't the place for a girl. Especilly not little Gwenita." said Essense, "you don't really want to go on the voyage, do you Gwenita?" Essense said, giving Gwenita a look that said, 'say no' Gwenita nodded,

"i want to go to Treasure planet! oh, i so want to go to treasure planet! please Papa! please!" Gwenita begged,

"Alton..."

Essense said in a Warning tone. "Gwenita, if it's alright with Amelia, then you can come!" Gwenita's eyes lit up, then Essense stood up,

"Alton! you are not bringing Gwenita on that ship!" Alton looked at her, and stood up as well,

"how can she ever become a captian, if she never even sets foot on a ship?" he asked, Natalie smiled, Essense's eyes widened,

"SIMPLE! SHE DOESN'T BECOME A CAPTIAN!"she yelled glareing daggers at Alton. Now Alton looked quite agravated, but kept his tone calm,

"Essense, if Gwen want's to become a captian, she can. we may be her parents, but neither you, or i decide what she want's to be, what she likes, anything. she's born the way she is. and the way she is, a captian at Heart."

Essense looked shocked, and speachless. Her moth kept opening, and closing. though Julian so wanted to come, after all, treasure planet was a lifetime journey, he decided not to ask out of fear.

"Alton... Alton, I..." Essense was scowling, and just turned, and walked away. Alton breathed deeply, and rubbed his temples.

"So, does that mean i get to come?" Gwenita asked, Alton looked down at her,

"if Amelia is alright with it, yes." Gwenita cheered.

"I'll be back." he said, then left in the same direction Essense had.

"does that happen, often?" Natalie asked no one inparticular.

"Once in awhile. but mom, and papa rarely argue." Melody said,

"one time though, before any of you were born, they had the biggest argument ever. yelling, yelling, and more yelling, at one point, they just about divorced. then, Julian came along. And they rememebered that they had been the reason he was here, and stayed together." Gabriel told.

Natalie nodded. "so, he's apoligizing?" Natalie questioned.

"that, or calming her so that he can get her to feel comfortable with the idea of Gwenita leaving."

Hope smiled evilly. "Gwen, since your obiously going, i triple canid dare you to cut your hair as short as aunt Amelia!" she said, getting gasps from the rest of the siblings,

"of coarse, i was going to anyway." Just then, Alton came in, smiling.

"well, i got your mother to agree, as long as i bring you back alive." Everyone laughed, "and, i contacted Amelia at her house, your comeing along with me, and Natalie to the legacy Gwenita!" Gwenita jumped for joy, literally, and hugged her father,

"we have to head out now actually."

he said, the kids atomaticlly came and hugged him goodbye, waving as he, Natalie, and Gwenita, who had some clothes with her, walked to the bus station. Natalie looked at alton, who was smiling, and Gwenita, who was being quite the jitterbug. asking her father all sorts of questions. he answered each one with a smile. he seemed to _want _Gwenita to become a captian like Amelia. Natalie smirked to herself,

_'well, this will be something to expeirence.'_

she thought, as they borded the bus, and started heading to the legacy, where the adventure was to continue, only with the addition of a spunky, spirited, talkitive Cragorian girl.

Authors note-hope you like, you will see supernova in next chapter, and, maybe a bit of a surprise. i hope you have liked this so far. and i ask you please, fanfiction member or not, take the time to review. especilly since i'm typeing this late, and risking getting caught by my parents to dinish it for you, keep that in mind, while you press the little blue button that you suddenly feel the urge to click...


	6. My Sister, My Friend'

Authors Note- hope you like, this took a bit to do, but, eh, fanfiction is my life.

Disclaimer- Treasure planet belongs to disney, and the song belongs to some singer named Reba, i forgot her last name. called 'my sister, my friend.'

**I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing, and TMNTdisneyfan2013 for giving me the song! YOU ALL ROCK!**

* * *

><p>Gwenita looked at the legacy in pure amazment. "That thing is huge!" She whispered quietly, she followed Arrow onto the ship.<p>

The crew was bustling about, making sure everything was ready. Arrow led Gwenita to the stateroom, followed by Natalie. He knocked,

"Enter."

Amelia's voice called, Arrow opened the door, Amelia llooked up from her paperwork, and smiled.

"Ah, Arrow," She looked at Gwenita,

"Hello Gwenita, so glad you could come."

Gwenita smiled, and went up to hug her, Victoria came from who knows where,

"Hello Arrow, Natalie, So, your little Gwenita?" She said, looking down at her,

"Yeah, are you Victoria?"

"Yes, surprised I'm not dead?"

"Yeah."

Victoria chuckled. Arrow looked at Gwenita, "Gwenita, you'll be alright by yourself, unless your with Natalie?"

Gwenita looked over, "Yes Papa."

She answered, Arrow nodded, and smiled, "Alright then, I'll get to making sure the launch is Successful."

Amelia nodded, permissining him to leave. He tipped his hat, and left.

"Well, Natalie, could you please show Gwenita to the room next to yours, and possibly show her around the ship." Natalie nodded,

"Oh, and Gwenita, you will be working with Natalie, and Mr. Hawkins doing light work."

Gwenita nodded, "Can i do more then light work?" Amelia grinned,

"Fine. Why don't you do work at the level most comfortable to you?"

"Ok."

Gwenita said, happily following Natalie to her room. After putting her things away, she followed Natalie outside onto the boat.

"ALL HANDS TO STATIONS!" Mr. Arrow called. "PREPARE FOR LAUNCH!"

Gwenita's eyes widened. She loved floating in the air, but landed on her head.

"You alright?" Natalie asked lifting her up,

"Yeah I'm-"

Suddenly the ship sped forward, taking both Natalie, and Gwenita into the air, and slam into the wall, only, Natalie became Gwenita's pillow. Amelia, Victoria, and Arrow rushed over,

"are you two alright?" arrow asked, helping them up,

"I'm fine." Natalie said, Gwenita nodded. Arrow sighed in relief,

"Seeing as your fine now, go and see what Silver has lined up for you." Amelia said.

Natalie unhappily went down to the galley. Silver was chopping up some type of meat, and Jim was leaning against the counter drinking a mug of who knows what. He looked over at them,

"Hi Natalie, who's that?"

He asked, Silver stopped his chopping, and looked at Gwenita with his cyborge eye, she hid behind Natalie, looking at silver wairily.

"She's Arrows 'lil girl, taint' she?"

Silver said, Raising an eyebrow. "How did you know that?" Gwenita asked,

"Yeah, how did you?" Both jim and, Natalie asked at the same time.

"tis' ere' eye 'o mine stores data, er' somtin' like 'tat 'bout whoever, er' twatever it see's. She has te' same data as Arrow."

"That is cool." Gwenita said, comeing from behind Natalie.

"So, twats' yer' name 'Ten?" "Gwenita."

"Hmm, nice ta' meetcha' Gwen."

He said, extending his real hand for her to shake. "Captain said she'll be working with us. She wants the same work. What ya' got today, Silver?"

Natalie asked, grabbing a purp, and biteing into it. Silver laughed, while wipeing his hands off on his apron.

"Twell' there taint' much. Actually, ters' nothin' tat' all today!"

Natalie's mouth dropped, "Yes!" Jim pumped his fist in the air.

"Well, what are we going to do all day?"

Gwenita asked. Natalie, and Jim looked at each other, realizing they had no idea.

"I got a 'dea" Silver volenteered,

"And it is?" Jim asked,

"Wit' permission from te' captain, I'd like ta' take ye' lot on a' ride on te' longboat."

"I'll go ask her!" Natalie said, and ran off, quickly returning,

"We can go! as long as we come back before it gets to late."

Silver grabbed his hat, "Lets get goin' 'ten!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

* * *

><p>Amelia sat in her stateroom, tuneing the guitar she brought with her. She enjoyed it as a relaxing passtime. She also wrote, and sang her own songs. Mostly to help Harmony, but she still did it for fun.<p>

Right now, she was alone in her soundproof stateroom, and had the lyrics to a song she'd just written. And wanted to sing it. It was actually for Victoria. she finished tuning her guitar, and put the strap over her shoulder, and started playing while reading the lyrics:

* * *

><p>My Sister, My Friend. (Really by Reba Mcentire)<p>

Hey girl it's me i just called to tell you hi  
>Call me when you get this<br>Haven't talked lately so hard to find the time  
>I miss you too<p>

I was thinking just today  
>About how we used to play<br>Barbie dolls and make-up  
>Tea parties dress up<br>I remember how we'd fight  
>We made up and laughed all night<br>Wish we were kids again  
>My sister my friend<p>

Oh yeah before I forget I met someone  
>I think I really like him<br>I was wondering if I'm jumping the gun  
>By going out on a limb<br>And invite him home for Christmas  
>To meet the family<p>

Seem like just yesterday  
>You brought home old what's his name<br>He had been drinking  
>What were you thinking<br>After dinner he passed out  
>We can laugh about it now<br>We've learned a lot since then  
>My sister my friend<p>

Do you think you could come and see me sometime soon  
>We could just hang out like we used to<br>It's late and I should go  
>But I can'y hang up the phone<br>Until I tell you  
>What I don't tell you enough<br>Even though at times it seemed  
>We were more like enemies<br>I'd do it all again  
>My sister my friend<p>

* * *

><p>she finished, and smiled. Suddenly, two arms circled her waist in a hug,<p>

"That was wonderful Amelia! I haven't heard you sing since i was captured!"

Victoria exclaimed, hugging her now embarresed, but flattered sister tightly. Amelia set her guitar by her desk,

"Glad you liked it, i wrote it for you actually."

Victoria smiled, and was about to say something, but the ship suddenly lurched, sending her headlong into Amelia. She got up, pulling Amelia with her.

"What-" Amelia started,

"Was that?" Victoria finished. They walked out, what they saw, was something they both would never forget.

* * *

><p>authors note- i meant to say supernova in SEVENTH CHAPTER sorry.<p> 


	7. Supernova

Authors Note- ok, supernova is this chapter! i hope you like it! I love reviews, which you seem to not be giving me (Not counting TMNTdisneyfan2013, who has reviewed, i think every chapter...) please give me reviews, thats why i write. PLEASE!

disclaimer-i own no treasure planet!

* * *

><p>"CAPTAIN! IT'S THE STAR PELLICUDE! IT'S GONE...SUPERNOVA!" the doctor yelled.<p>

Amelia reacted quickly, running up the steps to the helmsmans area, "EVACIVE ACTION MISTER TURNBUCKLE!" Amelia yelled over the growing chaos.

"ALL HANDS FASTEN YOUR LIFELINES!"

Mr. Arrow commanded, then saw his daughter, stumbling from the boats crazy movement, trying to reach the lifelines. He ran over to her, picking her up.

"Papa!" She cried, looking at the stars comeing forward in fear.

"It'll be ok, Gwen!"

Arrow tried to comfort her. She seemed dazed, arrow looked in her direction, she was staring at a giant star shard that was at least 10 times the size of the legacy. Arrow froze. It got closer, and closer, until, suddenly, it started to back away.

Arrows hidden fear grew as he realized the star was being sucked into a black hole. He rushed to the Amelia's stateroom. He opened the closet door, And put Gwenita in.

"Papa." She whimpered.

"Stay here Gwenita! You'll be safe! I'll come get you when this is all over with."

"You promise?" She asked, her eyes widening in absolute terror. Arrow wasn't quite sure himself, but nodded,

"I promise." He said, and shut the door.

He rushed back outside, and tied a lifeline around his own waist. He looked around,

"Mr. Arrow! Loose all solar sails!" Amelia commanded, "LOOSE ALL SOLAR SAILS! BRING THEM DOWN MEN!"

He called, while he was gone, they had apperently been put up.

"What?" Birdbrain mary asked,

"But we just finished," One sailor said,

"tieing them down!" Said another.

"Make up yer' bloomin' minds!"

Birdbrain mary said, as she started climbing back up with the rest of the crew. Arrow saw they were short a man, and climbed up himself. as he unfurled the sail, the boat suddely jerked, and he fell overboard, hanging by his rope. He hurriedly started to climb up, but stopped, he looked up and saw Scroop by his lifeline. He didn't look like he was going to help him.

Arrow gasped when he realized what he was going to do. He clipped the rope. Arrow started falling, imiges of his family, friends, all the people started to pass by his eyes as he fell. Suddenly, he stopped falling. He looked up, and smiled when he saw Victoria. He quickly climbed up the rope.

"What happend Arrow?" Victoria asked, as she helped Arrow up, and onto the deck.

"That blasted Scroop. He cut my lifeline." Victoria's eyes flashed anger, complete anger.

"HOLD ON TO YOUR LIFELINES GENTS! THIS IS GOING TO BE A BUMPY RIDE!"

Amelia yelled as they started in to the black hole. Victoria clang to Arrow. They waited, suddenly, a blast caught on the solar sails, and sent them flying far away from the hole. Victoria opened her eyes, and let go of Arrow. Everyone was cheering Amelia, who stood at the wheel, smiling humbly. She walked over to the edge of the boat, to mesure their location with her sextant.

"Captain! that-that was amazing!"

The doctor said, inside, Amelia was blushing, and giggleling like a school girl, she'd yet to talk to the doctor, and he was quite charming.

"Oh, tish tosh." She said quickly, finishing her calculations. "Actually Doctor, your astronomical advice was most helpful." She said, letting a small smile show. And walked away,

"Well, thank you! I have a lot of help to offer anomnicly-anatomicly-astro-astronomicly."

He slapped his face in defeat. Amelia even found his stuttering...adorable. She came down the steps, to stand on the bottom one,

"Well, i must um, congradulate you Mr. Silver. Seems your cabin boy did a bang up job on those lifelines!"

The two nudged each other playfully. "All hands accounted for Mr. Arrow?" She questioned. She didn't recieve an answer. "Mr. Arrow?" She questioned again.

Scroop slowly came up, with mock sadness on his face, he handed Amelia Arrows hat, her face turned into sadness, that was trying not to believe it.

"I'm afraid. Mr. Arrow has been lost."

He said, her face turned to utter devistation, until the hat was taken from her. Her ears shot up, and she looked to her side,

"Mr. Arrow!"

She said, breathing in absolute relief, and putting a hand over her heart.

"I'm alright captain." He said smiling. Amelia turned to scroop,

"He cut Arrows lifeline." Victoria said, comeing out of the crowd.

"What!" Amelia said in shock.

Arrow scowled, and put his hand on the head of Gwenita when she came to stand by him, her face tear stained.

"It is true Captain." Arrow said in a low tone.

Scroop looked panicked as he saw Amelia put her hand on the laser flintlock in her holister.

"Captaaaaain..." Scroop began, Amelia shook her head,

"Mr. Hawkins. Silver." She said, turning her head in their direction,

"Please take Mr. Scroop." She spat his name hatefully, "and escort him to the brig. And don't leave until he is locked up in one of the chain cells."

Scroops eyes widened. He started to run away, but was caught by Silver, and Jim. Who didn't say anything as he was lead away. Amelia glared after him until he was out of her sight,

"Resume your posts, we carry on."

Amelia said, and walked to her stateroom as the crew dispersed. Gwenita looked at the retreating Amelia with wide eyes, then clutched Arrows arm like a lifeline. Natalie came up,

"He tried to kill you?" She asked, Arrow nodded.

"If i get the chance, I'll kill him."

Gwenita whispered angerily. Arrow seemed a bit surprised by her language, but said nothing. He looked at the darkening sky.

"It's been a long day." He said, looking down at Gwenita,

"I'm going to bed, you may stay up a little while longer. But not really late."

Gwenita smiled. She rarely got to stay up past 7:30. "Ok, Papa. Night." She hugged Arrow,

"Good night sweetheart." He said, and walked to his quarters, which was right off of Amelia's stateroom.

Natalie looked at Gwenita. "What do you want to do?" Natalie asked, Gwenita smiled mistiviously,

"One sec."

She ran to Amelia stateroom, and walked in. Amelia was in the middle of a rant. More like A adult temper tantrum. Then, she stopped as soon as Gwenita came in,

"Yes? What is it dear?" she asked,

"Could i borrow some scissors?" She asked,

"What for?" Amelia said suspiciosly, raising an eyebrow.

"I wanna cut my hair short." She said simpily, Amelia's eyes widened,

"Did Alton say you could?" Gwenita shook her head,

"Ask him first, and I'll cut it."

Gwenita looked dissapointed, but went to her fathers room. He was reading a book in bed.

"Yes, Gwenita?" He questioned, not even looking up from his book.

"Can i cut my hair, Papa?" She asked, he looked at her,

"Dear, you know how your mother feels about that..."

She gave him a irrisitable pleeding look. He sighed, "Oh, All right."

She smiled, and hugged him, rushing out and slamming the door. Arrow shook his head,

"That child...What am i going to do?"

* * *

><p>Authors Note- I know TERRIBLE ENDING! Just had to end it somewhere. Hope you like! Rate&amp;REVIEW!<p> 


	8. Crash Landing

Authors Note- yay! 'nuther chapter! Anyone here watched the Nyan Nyan cat? ITS SO ADDICTING!

Disclaimer- Treasure Planet belongs to disney! Dammit! If only i had, SEVERAL MILLIONS OF DOLLLERS! I could buy it from them...that ain't happing anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Amelia woke up the next day, and dressed. As she was making morning tea, for both her, and Victoria, Arrow was a coffee man, she had a look on her face that made her sister worry.<p>

"Is there something wrong, Amelia?"

Amelia snapped back to reality, pouring tea as the kettle had started screaming. "Um. No. what made you think such a thing?" She asked, handing a cup to Victoria.

"You'd looked like you'd seen a ghost. Whats the matter?" Amelia sighed, leaning up against her desk, she could get almost nothing past Victoria.

"It's just the crew-"

"And the Supernova." Victoria finished. Amelia nodded.

"And...I've just got this feeling in my stomach that we are going to get tottaly screwed today." Victoria rolled her eyes,

"Blast it Amelia, you need to drink your tea more often. Your nerves are getting all giddy, and hyped again."

Amelia laughed, sipping the tea, "Heh, maybe your right."

* * *

><p>Natalie woke up grogily, and slipped on some clothes, and her mothers heavy, over large leather jacket. It was cold outside. She came out, and the first thing she saw was Jim Chasing after Morph.<p>

"Morph! Morph get over here!" He yelled at the giggling blob.

"Wow. Doesn't Jim know that if he just leaves Morph alone he'll drop the boot out of boredom?"

Natalie turned with a start, then calmed down, "Oh. Just you Gwenita." She said.

Gwenita smiled. She now had short hair, short as Amelia's actually. It looked pretty good, the curlish, wave she had before caused her hair to have a sort of up turned wisp at the tips, not much, just enough to make her face shine, and eyes sparkle a hundred times brighter.

"No. I don't think he does."

Natalie said looking back at Jim, who was now being sqirted in his face,

"Thats it you little squid!"

Jim exclaimed, grabbing for Morph, missing, and continueing to play wack-a-Morph above the galley until Morph stopped comeing up. He then chased him down the stairs. Natalie shook her head,

"Wanna get some tea?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." Gwenita agreed, and they headed to Amelia's stateroom. They entered, and got their own cups of tea. Arrow walked in with a mug of coffee,

"Hello, everyone!" He said, everyone smiled, and said hello back. Suddenly, they heard shouts.

"What the devil?" Amelia mumbled. The door swung open, letting in a panting Jim, and Delbert.

"The crew! Their pirates!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Everyone said at the same time. Amelia reacted quickly, "Pirates on my ship, I'll see they all hang!"

She said quickly, snapping a new cardridge into a laser flintlock.

"Doctor, ever used one of these?" She asked, tossing him the gun, and tossing one to Natalie, who quickly stuck it between her belt and, pants.

"Um, well, I've read-"

The Doctor then accidentilly shot off the gun, barely missing Amelia's head, and blasting the globe behind her. She went un captainly for a moment, looking at it with a 'WTF' face. She sighed and rolled her eyes,

"Mr. Hawkins. Protect this with your life!" She said, tossing him the map, only to be apprehanded by Morph,

"Hey! Morph! Let go!" He teared it from the blobs mouth, and put it in his pocket.

Suddenly, everyone heard the pirates trying to break down the door. Gwenita grabbed onto Arrows leg. Amelia and, Victoria quickly took their laser rifles and shot a hole in the floor. Amelia jumped through, followed by Victoria, Natalie, Arrow, who carried Gwenita with one arm, then Jim, and The Doctor.

They ran through the inside of the boat, trying to get to the longboat bay. Jim pushed barrels back to slow down the pursudeing crew as they ran. When they got to the door, The doctor stumbled, but Amelia pushed him out of the way, shutting, and sealing the door wither laser rifle while saying,

"To the long boats, quickly!"

The pirates pounded at the door, Amelia did a double back flip into the boat, cocking her rifle as soon as she landed. Morph grabbed the map from Jims pocket.

"MORPH NO!"

Jim yelled. Just then the pirates busted open the door. Amelia, Victoria, and Arrow started shooting like crazy. Gwenita stayed back. Her eyes widened, hands, the huge evil looking four armed alien had his gun, aimed carefully right at Amelia's heart.

"No!"

She cried, for who knows what reason, her reflex was to grab Natalie's gun, and shoot at hands. The bullet whizzed through the air, and embeded itself right in hands chest, killing him instantly. Amelia ducked down, and stopped shooting. Looking at Gwenita in complete surprise.

"He had his gun aimed at you." She said.

Amelia grinned, and continued to shoot, " Aw, Blast it!" She yelled when Silver flipped the switch to make the longboat launch close.

Amelia looked at the Doctor, who had just had a luck shot at a hanging type of light fixture, causing it to fall, and take three pirates with it. She looked at him,

"Did you actually aim for that?" She asked in a impressed voice.

"You know actually I Did?" He said, she quickly pushed his head down as more shots were fired. She looked at the cabels holding up the longboat, and Jim, who was trying to get the map from Silver,

"Doctor, when I say now, I want you to shoot the front cable, I'll take this one."

He nodded, she set her aim. "Now!"

They both fired as soon as Jim Jumped in, barely making it, and having Delbert pull him in.

"Parameters met. Hydraulics engaged."

Amelia said, and started them off. Natalie told Arrow of what Gwenita had done, but before he could say, or do anything,

"CAPTAIN! LASER BALL AT 12:00!" Delbert yelled.

Amelia tried to steer the ship out of rang, but the laser ball still managed to hit the boat. In a flash, Amelia was clutching her side, but acted like nothing had happened a second later, Victoria had also gotten hit in the foot, and Jim recived a gash in his arm from a piece of charred wood. Amelia wouldn't let Victoria grab the controlls, and went on a crash course to the planet below.

Soon after going headlong through a mushroom like plant, they flipped over. Arrow grabbed Natalie, and Gwenita, attempting to keep them safe as they slid on the ground, making Amelia's injury three times worse, and Giving Jim a nice dose of dirt in his gash. Then, they came to a stop.


	9. I've been through worse

Jim groaned as he, and Arrow lifted the boat off them. "Goodness, that was more fun Then I ever want to have again." The Doctor said.

Arrow stood up, unharmed. Neither were Natalie, or Gwenita. Amelia stood up slowly, laughing lightly.

"Not one of my more, _go_ssumar landings." Suddenly, she collapsed, holding her side. "Captain!" The Doctor exclaimed, helping her up. Victoria then stood up with some difficulty. Amelia pushed the Doctor away,

"Oh, don't fuss. Cup of tea, and I'll be right as rain!" She looked over at Victoria,

"You all right Tori?" She asked. Everyone seemed shocked at the nickname, Victoria grinned painfully. "Fine, fine. And don't call me Tori!"

Amelia chuckled. What nobody had seen while destracted was Amelia wipe some blood from her hand that come off from her side on the back of her boot.

"Mr. Hawkins." She said, taking a moment before she realized she was adressing the Doctor, she then turned to Jim. "The map, if you please." She held out her hand.

Jim reached into his pocket, and pulled out the map, sighing in relief. Suddenly, it floated in the air, and turned into a laughing Morph.

"Shit! You have got to be kidding me!" Victoria said in anger.

Jim winced, in making a grab for Morph, he'd finally acknowledged the gash on his arm, which was leaking blood onto the ground. "Where's the map, Morph?" Jim questioned.

Morph turned into a mini map going into a coil of rope. "Your kidding! It's back on the ship!" Jim exclaimed in exsperation.

Amelia glanced up, "Stifle that blob and get low." She hissed.

Arrow dropped, sheilding Gwenita, and Victoria ducked, sqeaking in pain. When the pirates had passed, Amelia stood up with the help of her rifle.

"We need a more defenseable position." She Looked at Jim, then at Arrow. Before she could speak, she fell back into the arms of the Doctor. She gasped in pain.

The doctor slowly lowered Amelia to the ground, setting her against a rock. Victoria looked at her sister. "Arrow, can you get a plank of wood off the boat, and hand it to me?"

Arrow looked at her strangly, but nodded, and ripped a plank off, handing it to her. She grunted, and pushed her injured foot in front of her, clearly swollen. She took off her lieutenants jacket, and ripped it in half. Then put the plank of wood to her leg, useing her jacket to tie it tightly to her leg. Bracing it temporairily. She stood up with little difficulty.

"There." She said in satisfaction, then looked at Jims gash. Without a word, she went over to him, and bound the rest of her coat tightly around his arm. "And, there." She said. She looked at Amelia.

"Jim, Natalie, and I will scout ahead. You, Doctor Doppler stay here with Arrow, and Gwenita." Arrow, and Doctor nodded. "I wanna go with you guys! Please!" Gwenita pleaded. Victoria, and Arrow exchanged a look.

"Alright. But stay _right _by Victoria." Arrow warned. Gwenita nodded, and followed them as they left. Arrow looked at The Doctor.

"Doctor, you patch up Amelia as best you can. I'll keep watch."

The Doctor nodded, a little bit surprised at Amelia's first name being used. Amelia looked a bit wairy, but gave Arrow a 'okay.' but pained filled look. The Doctor looked at Amelia in a permission asking face. She just nodded. And he quickly unbuttoned her coat, but not removing it. Gasping at how much blood was prtruding from her side.

"That bad eh?" She whispered.

The Doctor nodded, "I'm going to need to lift your shirt, not very far, just enough to see the wound better."

He said. Amelia hesitated, then nodded. Delbert did so, "Worse then I thought..." He murmured, grazing the deep wound with his fingers. Amelia would have screeched in pain, but there was something about the Doctor. Even a movement that should make her scream from the bellows of hell from the extence of her injury, it didn't even hurt.

"Eh, been through worse." Amelia whispered. The Doctor chuckled lightly, "Really?" He raised an eyebrow as he put her shirt back down, and buttoned up her coat again.

"Much, much MUCH! worse." Arrow said from his post on the other side of the boat. "How 'worse?'" He questioned, helping Amelia sit up a bit. Arrow turned around,

"Your looking at the owner of 30 purple hearts. 15 Navy crosses. 10 Golden Navy Stars . And 5 green badges of honor." The Doctors eyes widened, he had read a book on all the requierments to get navy badges, what Amelia had reached set a historical record that was hard to believe. he looked at Amelia,

"That many!" He exclaimed. Amelia chuckled lightly. "Well. I say as humbly as I can yes."

"and she's saved my life to many times to count." Arrow added. "Oh, you've done the same for me, Arrow." Arrow smiled and went back to his watch,

"But you've been smart enough to not have to do it that much." He said,

"Well, thats because I'm the one who stops and thinks 'Isn't it not normal to find a pile of tangeriins standing in a perfect pile in the middle of a jungel in front of a oddly large pile of leaves?' before grabbing for them, and landing myself in a 30ft deep hole filled with poison ivy, and a boa constrictor!" She shot back. The doctor laughed.

"Will you ever let that go Amelia? That was 3 years ago!"

"No, because I had to climb in there and rescue your ass, I had poison Ivy for 3 months!"

"I guess thats why being a Cragorian is handy sometimes!" Arrow said. The Doctor was full fledged laughing now.

"Still! Annoying as hell!"

"Your just angry that I made you miss your date with that guy, what was his name? Johnathan?" Arrow said teasingly.

"Arrow!" Amelia hissed. Her face turning bright red at the mention of the one other time she'd try'd dateing since Samuel. She also realized that her voice was fine as long as she didn't move. Doctor looked over at her,

"Johnathan?" Amelia blushed deeper. "Just my ex." She said.

"Ah." the Doctor said. She didn't hear the dissapointment in his voice, he was thinking she wasn't single. "Haven't dated a man since then." She said, The Doctor raised an eyebrow,

"Yes, all the ones that seem to hit on you are raging alcoholic cheating bastards that more then once have recieved a bullet somewhere from you."

Arrow added. Amelia just ignored him, and tried to move her arm, yipping in pain. "I never even thought to look at your arm." The doctor exclaimed. He examined it, "Sprained slightly." He murmured, and pulled a large hankerchief out of his pocket.

He carefully placed the, surprisingly, unprotesting Amelia's arm in it, and carefully tied the other two end around her neck. "Thank you Doctor." She said, smiling weakly. Delbert returned the smile.

"Yo! Doc! Arrow! Captain! We found shelter!" Jim yelled as he Victoria, Gwenita, and Natalie appeared comeing up the hill. "Great! Where is it!" Arrow called. Natalie looked sheepish,

"Well..."

"HIYA!"

A rusty old robot yelled popping out of nowhere. Arrow jumped, and the Doctor let how a little yelp like a frightened puppy.

"Well I'll be damned! A Bio Electronic Navigator! They shut down the making of these a hundred and fifty years ago!" Arrow exclaimed. "Call me Ben!" He said.

"Ben has a place we can hide!" Gwenita said excidedly. Victoria sat down on a nearbye rock.

"Only problem is, it's about 4 kilimoters south of here." She grazed her leg lightly.

"Mum, you can't walk that, _again!"_ Natalie said.

"And aunt Amelia can't walk at all." Gwenita pointed at the now sleeping Amelia. "I'll carry you then." Arrow said.

"Well, one of you." He added, looking from her to Amelia. Victoria looked at The doctor, "Could you actually carry one of us?"

"Miss. Victoria. I may be an astrophisist who spends most of his time stareing at the stars, and mapping them out on paper, but I'm in better condition then you'd think." He said.

"Alright then." Victoria grinned somewhat evilly. "You carry Amelia. Arrow can carry me." she said.

Arrow knew what she was planning, and agreed with it. "Uh-uh-um. Ok." Delbert stuttered.

Arrow picked Victoria up, careful of her leg, and The Doctor gently picked Amelia up in bridal style, as to not touch her side.

"Ok, follow us guys!"

Natalie said, leading the way. Delbert carried the back. He looked down at Amelia. She was injured, and bloody, and looked to have a slight fever now, but he still thought she was beautiful. And she was single.

He smiled, and kept his eyes on Arrow who was in front of him. Unknown to him, amelia had been awake the whole time, pretending to sleep in order to hear something that wouldn't be said, or decided if she was awake.

And she was glad she did. If she'd been awake, and protested being carried by Arrow...Her secret would be out. Right now, she just enjoyed the comforting safe feeling of being in The Doctors arms_. _

_'Thank you Victoria._'

* * *

><p>Authors note- thank you all for reviewing! I love them, I love cake to, and Devinart. I have a Devinart Account under the name NumberTheStars12. Do any of you have a devinart?<p> 


	10. Ben's place

They kept walking, painfully listening to BEN chatter about how glad he was to have someone else to talk to besides the flys that were around. Delbert raised an eyebrow in suspision when they came to Bens huge, moss covered home that sat atop what looked to be 3 huge rocks smashed together forming 3 large steps.

They easily walked up, and entered the home, Ben was apoligizing for the mess, and hideing a pair of ladys bloomers behind his back when Arrow came in carrying Victoria, and The Doctor, Amelia. The doctor set Amelia to lean against a rock that seemed to be produing from the ground, and looked more like a capsized bowl.

"Aw! I just love old fasioned romances don't you? How 'bout drinks for the happy couple!" Ben said, bringing out a tray with four cans of what looked to be a bubbling concoxtion of oil.

"Uh, no thanks. And non of us are couples." The Doctor said, looking down at Amelia, who gave him a smile that was a bit more, er, flirty. Then she anticpated. He put his rolled up jacket under her head as a makshift pillow. And cleared his throught,

"Look at these markings." He said, gesturing to the wall, "Probably from some culture or somthing." Victoria said from her place at a stone near Amelia.

"Mr. Hawkins, Arrow." Amelia said, sitting up to everyone's surprise. "Stop Anyone who tries to approch, oh!" She cried in pain.

"Yes, yes now you listen to me." The Doctor said, gently pushing Amelia back down. "Stop giving orders for a few miliseconds, and lie still." He commanded softly.

"Very forceful Doctor, go ahed say something else." Amelia said, at this point everyone was thinking, _'She's looney!' _"Hey look theres some more of your buddys! HEY FELLA'S! WE'RE OVER HERE!" Ben yelled out the window, then looked scared when all the pirates pulled out their guns.

Jim pulled Ben down, and he, and Arrow started fireing at the pirates. "Quit wastin' yer fire!" Silvers voice was heard as he came up the hill useing his cyborge arm as a cane. "Hello. up there! Jimbo? lf it's all right with the captain... l'd like a short word with ya. No tricks, just a little palaver." Silver shouted up.

"Come to bargin for the map, doubtless-" Amelia gasped in pain,

"Captain!" Delbert said in a warning tone, keeping her from riseing any further then she had. "That means he thinks we still have it." Jim said mostly to himself excidedly.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go talk to the son of a-"

"Natalie Mae Newberry!" Victoria scolded. Amelia would have laughed, if she hadn't noticed that her fever seemed to be riseing. She didn't care right now, she wasn't going to fight it. Jim jumped out the door, and went down to Silver. Nobody could hear anything, but body language that Arrow described was enough to get Amelia to lift her head. Suddenly, everyone heard,

"I'LL BLAST YA' ALL TA' KINGDOM COME!" Amelia let her head fall back on the makeshift pillow.

"Blast it, Damn, and bloody hell." She growled. Victoria stood, and limped over to were Jim had just entered with Morph. "I take it were screwed." Victoria said. Jim ignored her,

"Everyone, we must...stay together and..." Amelia tried to finish, but fell back, "What? We must stay together and what?" The Doctor said in a panick. She looked up at him with a crooked smile, "Doctor you have...Wonderful eyes!" She said, then passed out with a smile on her face, much to Victoria's amusment.

_'My sister is such a dork.' _She thought shaking her head. "She's gone mad!" The Doctor exclaimed. _'She was born mad, the wonderful little freak.' _Victoria thought.

"Well, you gotta help her!" Jim exclaimed, "Dang it! Jim! I'm an astronomer, not a doctor! I mean I am a doctor but not that kind of doctor ! I have a doctorate but you can't do anything with a doctorate, you just sit there and your-your useless!" He exclaimed in experation.

"Well find a way out of here, just calm down." Jim reassured The Doctor, who sighed, and regained his composure. Amelia was just consious enough to hear, and laughed inside her head.

_'He cares for me that much? Or easily worried. No__, it's both.' _

"Without the map, we're dead. If we try to leave, we're dead. If we stay here-"

"We're dead! We're dead! We're dead! We're dead!" Morph exclaimed. Gwenita sighed, "Yes Mr. Obvious." She grumbled.

"Looks like Jimmy needs some, 'quiet time' so I'll just slip out the back door." Ben whispered to Morph. "You wait until now to tell us you have a freakin' back door?" Natalie growled, her temper was running short.

"Yeah, I get this, delightful breeze through here." Ben said as Jim, and Natalie rushed over to help him open a big dome type hole. Amelia had woken up by now, ears pearked up at what she'd heard.

"Whoa, what is all this?" Jim asked.

"You mean the miles, and miles of machinery that go through the entire coarse of this planet? Not a clue!" Ben said.

"Hey, I think we've found a way out!" Jim yelled excitedly. Amelia sat up, and yipped in pain. "Captain." Delbert said again. Amelia unwillingly layed back down. Victoria walked over to Jim,

"You know I'm pretty Damn angry that I know if I jump down there I'll break my leg even more." Amelia snorted,

"Your not the only one who wants to go. I hate waiting behind." Victoria shook her head,

"Now I can't stop thinking of what happened when you were 10. At the fair with Elise, wasn't it?" Victoria looked back at Amelia with a smirk, "Oh no, don't you start with that!" Amelia snapped, getting Victoria to laugh, and everyone look at them strangly.

"Uh, I'll be back!" Jim said in terminator style, and Jumped down the whole followed by Ben, Natalie, Arrow, and even Gwenita. Amelia looked after them sadly,

"What? Feeling left out?" Victoria said in an almost teasing tone as she sat down on a nearby rock. Amelia glared at her,

"Victoria you know since we were small children I'd been dreaming of even the slightest chance that a voyage like this would come towards either of us, and now here we are. On god damn Treasure Planet, and I can't even sit up without hellish pain riveriting through my body." Victoria shrugged,

"You have a point." Amelia rolled her eyes, "You know, I feel like strangling you right now." Amelia hissed. The doctor felt like laughing his head off.

"Oh bite me." Victoria said, "I'm in a good position, I can say whatever I want, and you can't do a thing." Amelia narrowed her eyes,

"I think it's about time I tell the Doctor a little something You neglected to tell him." Amelia's eyes widened,

"Victoria! Please don't!" Victoria smirked,

"Only if you try to get some sleep, baby sister!" The Doctor was curious, and was quietly laughing to himself.

"The moment I close my eyes you'd tell him!" Amelia said fearfully.

"No, the moment you go limp, and start snoring I'll tell him!" Victoria shot back.

"You snore?" The Doctor asked in an tone of unbelieveing.

"No! She does!" Amelia accused.

"You do, Amelia." Victoria said calmly.

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do Not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!" Victoria pulled the same trick she did in Amelia's stateroom,

"Do not!" Victoria said back,

"Do to!" Amelia said back, then realized what she'd just said, and how she'd been acting.

"Arrrggg! Your so immpossible sometimes! I give up!"

Amelia practically shouted, and flopped her head on her makeshift pillow, falling asleep, and indeed snoring, within minutes. The Doctor looked from her to the smirking Victoria,

"Well that was...interesting." He murmured. _'wonder how everyone else is doing?'_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this chapter guys! I really enjoyed writing it, especilly Amelia and Victoria's argument. I don't have a sibling, but I have a little cousin who feels like my sister sometimes (Shes like 8) And we had an agrument like this...I won^_^<strong>

**I plan on doing the next chapter of whats going on at the legacy, and then a coversation chapter with delbert, victoria, and amelia that leads up to the capture. Do you like that? If you'd like it differently please tell me.**


	11. The map

Gwenita, Arrow, Natalie, Jim, Ben, and Morph all wandered through the machinery. Finally finding a opening. Jim pushed it open, allowing everyone to gather around him, except for Arrow. He didn't fit.

"SO WHAT'S THE PLAN?" Ben yelled before getting his trap shut by Jim, and being shushed by everyone.

"Sorry!" Ben squeaked. Jim looked from the legacy, which floated several hundreds of feet above them, and the sleeping pirates that if woke up, would seal a horrible fate.

"We gotta get up there." Jim whispered to everyone,

"But how do we-"

"Why don't we just take that?"

Gwenita inturrupted Jim, pointing to a longboat floating nearbye. Jim nodded, "That could work." He mumbled, climbing out. Followed by everyone else. They climbed in, Arrow taking the controlls, and slowly, and quietly floated up to the legacy. They borded, Ben stumbling and making a huge crashing noise.

"Ben!" Natalie hissed. He chuckled nervosly, and whispered to Gwenita,

"She scares me sometimes..."

"Heard that!" Natalie hissed again. Ben shut his yap, wise choice. They went to the stairway. Jim kept his gun redied, and spoke as he peered over into the hall leading to the Legacy's longboat bay, and controll panles.

"K, I'll go get the map." He looked back at the rest of the group.

"Natalie, you stay by Gwenita, and keep your gun aimed." Jim took an extra gun out he had snuck from the captain when she wasn't looking, and handed it to her, looking to Mr. Arrow for approval. Gwenita's eyes widened.

"You to Gwen." He whispered.

"Mr. Arrow sir, your like huge and-"

"You'd like me to keep watch?" Arrow finished. Jim nodded. Arrow smiled slightly,

"Smart boy." He said quietly. Getting Jim to smile slightly. "And Ben, you just, stay here." Jim said.

"NETRULIZE LAZER CANNONS CAPTAIN JIMMY! SIR!" Ben yelled, and started down the hall on his wheels, singing pirates life for me. Jim shook his head, looked back at everyone, and said

"Break." While running down the hall. Arrow kept watch, while Natalie, and Gewnita went into Amelia's stateroom. The charred hole from their escape was still there, and several things in the room were scattered about in the most unpleasent manner. Natalie slowly wandered the room. something cruntched under her foot.

"Hmm?" She lifted her foot up, she'd just stepped on a picture frame. She bent down and picked it up. She carefully turned it over in her hands. Gewnita came to her side, studying the picture with interest like Natalie. In the picture, was Amelia. To Natalie, and Gwenita's surprise, she had her arms wrapped around a man.

A human with fair brown hair, glasses, and pointed, but not badly pointed, nose. The picture was a two part, the other part showed Amelia's arms around the mans neck, his around her waist, no space between them, and lip locked. Natalie's mouth dropped. She looked at Gwenita,

"Do you?..."

"I think Papa mentioned Aunt Amelia dateing another man, Jonathan, for awhile."

Gwenita said. Natalie looked back at the picture, "Papa said he cheated on her, and something else. Broke her heart."

"And she still has a picture of them?" Natalie mused, then again through the years her Mum had mentioned Amelia being one to place something somewhere, and then forget about it for months at a time, and rediscover it later. A reason why she almost failed science one year, not remembering that she had placed her project on a top shelf for safe keeping.

"Hey, what's this?" Natalie saw something sticking up from behind the photo. She shook off the rest of the broken glass, she carefully peeled the picture out. Revealing a folded piece of paper. Natalie took it, and set the frame aside.

"What it say?" Gwenita asked. But it didn't say anything. To Natalie's complete shock, sitting in the paper she'd just unfolded, was a bright dimond engagment ring. She showed it to Gwenita, who gasped.

"A-an engagment ring? But they broke at when I was like, 4. According to Papa."

Natalie looked from the ring to the picture, to the picture frame. The gears turning in her head.

"Maybe...No. Maybe. No, Well...No. Well..."

"What!" Gwenita shouted. Natalie shook her head, and pocketed the paper, the picture, and the small frame.

"Tell ya later, lets get go-" Suddenly they heard shots, and a yell of pain. "Papa!" Gwenita cried, Natalie rushed to the door, ripping it open. They looked outside. Arrow's body lay limply on his back by the entrance to the passageway leading to the longboat bay. They looked at each other, and rushed over.

"Papa! Papa!" Gwenita cried. Silence.

"Papa!" Gwenita cried. Silence. Natalie put a hand on Gwenita's shoulder, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I t-think he's d-" Suddenly, Arrow loudly groaned. Then slowly, his eyes opened. You could now see the lump on his head, and where a laser flintlock had shot him in the shoulder, bleeding horribly. He sat up, slowly shaking, and rubbing his head.

"Papa!" Gwenita flung her hands around his neck.

"Gwen, w-what happened? Natalie?" He looked to each girl. Suddenly, they started floating. Arrow grabbed both girls, keeping them relitivly close to the ship since he couldn't float much himself, no matter the lack of gravity. Seconds later Scroop broke through the grate cover over the engine room area.

Jim following. Arrow, Natalie, and Gwenita all watched in amazment. They couldn't hear what they were saying, but Jim just about floated into ablovian, when he grabbed the end of the jolly roger flag, and grabbed onto the mast. Scroop looked angry, jumped after him, giving Jim the chance to kick him out of the way yelling,

"Replace him yourself!" Then the gravity returned.

Arrow let go of the girls, and Jim climbed down the mast, and came by them,

"Well that's-"

"LASER CANNONS DISABLED CAPTAIN JIMMY SIR! Well, that wasn't so bad!" Ben said cheerfully as he came out from below deck.

"You got the map?" Gwenita asked, Jim heald the map up with pride, then put it in his coat pocket.

"Lets get out of here, before anything else happens." Arrow said, now clutching his bleeding shoulder,

"Whoa, not so quick Arrow." Natalie said. She dissapeared into Amelia's stateroom, and came back with some bandages. Without letting Arrow say a word, she tightly bound them around his shoulder,

"Ok, _now _we can leave." She said, and headed for the longboat. Arrow just shook his head,

"That girl, mix of her mother, and her aunt. And some thing else."

"Yeah. And you have to deal with that for the rest of your life." Jim joked. Arrow raised his eyebrow at him,

"I'll probably be dealing with the Doctor as well soon enough." He mumbled, climbing in the longboat.

"Say what?" Jim asked.

Arrow raised an eyebrow, putting the engine and the lowest possible power, making it persay, 10 minutes down. Extra percautions had to be made.

"Have you not seen how they look at each other?" Jim shook his head,

"I'm a guy, no. Why do you?" Arrow chuckled lightly,

"She's my friend." he said, "That, and I have 4 daughters, and a wife. It's become a habit to notice things like that."

Jim just nodded. "You need some guy friends."

"Yeah, you do need some guy friends." Natalie agreed,

"Definetly." Gwenita added.

They all laughed quietly. Soon after getting off the long boat, they all clambered down the passageway, wondering what Victoria, Amelia, and Delbert had done while they were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE OUTRAGOUSLY LATE UPDATE! :(<strong>

**School hates me, and I kept getiing distraceted and just ARRRGGGGGG! I hope you all enjoy! And the next Chapter is going to be what was going on while they were gone, ending with Silver and that crap.**

**BTW, I'd like some opinions on Gwenita, Natalie, and Victoria's charaters, please.**


	12. Captured

Delbert walked around Ben's house, examining the walls, and deeply thinking about Amelia.

"Y'know, she quite like's you." Victoria said. Delbert jumped, and looked to see Victoria standing by his side.

"Excuse me?" he asked. Victoria looked at Amelia, who's ear twitched. Then back at Delbert.

"Amelia, she fancy's you Doctor." She repeated. His ears perked up,

"Really?" He asked hesitently. Victoria laughed, "Oh, don't be so nervous Doctor!" She said, slapping his arm playfully.

"She fancys you quite a bit. Trust me, i'm her big sister. She actually told me...well after I saw the way her face turned red as a cherry when I mentioned you name. She actually promised to talk to you about it."

She looked at Delbert's shocked face, and smirked. "I had a feeling she chickened out. She may seem like stone, but she is far from it." Delbert's mouth dropped.

"And I have a feeling you have feelings for her to." She said. Delbert blushed.

"Uh Bu-bu um, uh..." Delbert stuttered, then sighed.

"Yes. In all honesty, I find her wonderful. At first I was dreading the rest of the voyage. But I just...I don't know what it is about her." He said, then looked at the sleeping Amelia with a slight fond smile. Victoria chuckled,

"I read her diary, she said-"

"You took her diary and read it without permisson? Wait she keeps a diary?" Delbert inturrepted.

"Well of coarse I did! I may be a fully grown 33yr old woman Doctor, but that does not mean I can't torture my sister! And she has kept one since she was a little girl. you'd have to find out why from her."

Delbert thought for a moment, then nodded. "Good point, continue."

"Right then. I read a page and she said, and I quote '_I told Victoria I would talk to the Doctor. I failed at that. I saw him there, charting stars out on the bridge, and I just couldn't do it. He's so unbelieveably charming. He seems so-so nice. One of those men who cares, and he loves astronomy! I love astronomy! Dear god I wonder if he's liked the trip so far? _

_When he first stepped on here, he was annoying ass. But through the voyage he has proven quite useful, and quite intelligent! And his stuttering, I used to find it bothersom, but now I can't see it anything but adorable. Oh dear god someone help me! I'll admit it, I think I love this man.' _That's what the page said, word for word."

Victoria said. Delbert looked at her disbelieveingly. "I swear on my life that's what it said. I have a photograpic memory." Delbert looked from her, to Amelia, and smiled fully.

"Doctor, you mind my asking your age?"

"25."

Victoria nodded. "Right then." She leaned in closely to him,

"Doctor, keep in mind what I just said, and remember that I quite like you, and approve of a possible relationship between you and my baby sister." Her voice turned harsh, "But heed my warning Doctor. You ever abuse her, neglect her, cheat on her, or use her in any way, you will regret the day you were born. Am I clear?" She hissed.

Delbert gulped, and nodded. He couldn't dream of hurting anyone like Amelia. It'd kill him himself if he did. Victoria smiled, and backed away from his face.

"Good. I'm going to get some rest, you best be to." She then turned around, and settled herself up against a rock, useing a old blanket she'd found in Ben's pile of junk to cover herself.

The Doctor looked from Victoria, to Amelia. He then sat next to Amelia's sleeping figure. So their was a possible relationship. This was promising. Suddenly Amelia started mumbling in her sleep. The Doctor looked at her, and suddenly he heard her,

"No...Get away from..me...Samuel!" Suddenly she started shouting the name. The doctor shook her gently. She shot up

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed. She felt a firm hand on her shoulder and turned to see the Doctor with a look of concern in his eyes,

"Captain! Calm down. It's alright." He said soothingly. Amelia's rapid breathing soothed. She then blushed red,

"I-I uh...um..." She stammered, embarresed at her screaming, and unorthadox actions of emotion. He gave a small, warm smile,

"No need to be embarrased. You are any other person, everyone has nightmares." His eyebrows etched together, "However it is quite uncommon for them to be screaming like a banshee. I'm going to assume this Samuel person is the cause of your nightmare."

Amelia could not stop the single glistening tear that escaped over the edge of her watering eyes. Nore could she stop it's slow, unguided path down her cheek, and off her chin onto the steel, moss covered floor below. She dropped her head. Delbert saw her body silently shaking, and more tears fall.

_"But heed my warning Doctor. You ever abuse her, neglect her, cheat on her, or use her in any way, you will regret the day you were born. Am I clear?" _

Victoria's words ecohed through Delberts head. He pieced it together. She'd only dated one other man apperently. And a different man, before or after that Johnathan, must have hurt her. Probably before considering what he knew of Victoria.

Victoria was giving the harsh warning for a good reason. If this man had made such an effect on Amelia's life, she had a good reason to be wairy. Without thinking much, he pulled Amelia into a hug, whispering kind, soft words to her. To his surprise she put her arms around him and kept crying she finally calmed down. She looked up at him, her face tear stained, and her heair in her eyes.

"I'm-I'm sorry Doctor I uh..." He stopped her,

"As I said. Everyone has their fears, experiences. No ones a complete stone." She smiled at him.

"I suppose I should tell you who Samuel is." She said quietly.

"Not if you don't want to." He assured her, brushing the wet hair from her face. She breathed deeply, "Well I need to tell someone besides Victoria." She said.

He nodded, leaning back on the rock like metal dome protruding from the floor, and surprised when Amelia layed back onto him, resting her head on his chest.

"Samuel was my boyfriend when I was 13." She started. "I realized later what an ass he was. For a 14yr old he was very fit. I stupidly fell for that dark haired, blue eyed devil." She growled. "Head over heels, I'd follow him everywhere, do whatever he asked. I was just his trophy." She sighed deeply,

"Then, _I _Went on a date with him to a park and he-he pulled me into-"

"You don't have to say it if you don't want to." The Doctor said, She just nodded,

"He got me to do that a couple times. Then one day I was talking to Francine, my friend at the time, and he walked up and said, "It's over, you've lost your spark." Just like that, and walked off with some blond slut. I ran home that night, confessed to Victoria, and cried my heart out. She dissapeared only months after that, brought me on the ship with her, I earned my captaincy through that voyage, saving several peoples lives, and the whole fleet of ships except hers. There you go, pretty much my life in a nutshell."

She said quietly. The Doctor was about to say something, when a voice boomed from the entrance to the hideing spot, "'ay, Taint' 'tat be a heart meltin' story if I ever 'ere one."

They looked over, snapping to attention as they saw silver in the doorway. Amelia growled, "Why you dastardly-" She was cut off as two pirates grabbed her from behind, bound and gagged her, and did the same thing to Victoria.

"Now all we 'ave 'ta do, is wait for 'te other to come back." Silver said sinisterly as Amelia, The Doctor, and Victoria were tossed aside. The rest of the crew sunk into darkness. Minutes later, Jim, Natalie, Gwenita, Ben, and Arrow came out of the whole in the ground

"Doc! Hey Doc I got the map!" Jim said excidedly, walking towards what he thought was the Doctor, but Silver came out of the shadows, grabbing the map from Jim,

"Ye' did great Jimbo." Jim swung around.

The crew had gotten Gwenita, Natalie, and even Arrow all tied up. And two other crew members came behind Jim and grabbed his arms, holding them behind his back. Silver had a look of triumph on his face until he realized he couldn't open the map. Jim just shook his head with a huff of pathetic opinion. Silver shoved the map in Jim's now free hands.

"Open it!" Silver demanded. Jim did nothing.

"I'd be gettin' busy." He warned, pointing his gun at Natalie. Her eyes widened, she froze. Jim looked at Victoria, who's head zipped from him to Natalie, to Amelia, she then hung her head.

Jim knew Silver was serious, and opened the map. It opened, a green stream of glowing light going out the door. Silver grinned,

"Tie 'em up wit' 'te others and-" He stopped as Jim closed the map. He looked at Silver,

"You want the map, you take all of us." He said.

Silver looked in frustration from Jim, to the bundle already tied up. He then half chuckled, and looked at his crew,

"We'll take 'em all!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoy this! It was fun to write!<strong>

**I do not own Treasure Planet.**


	13. Adventures End, Or is it?

**I do not own Treasure planet.**

**I cannot shorten this. This chapter is 7,000+ characters because i couldn't stop typeing. Go ahed and read it all in one shot, or read it in pieces. Long as you read it ALL!**

**Dedications and other things at the bottom. (Probably takes up 100+ characters. ;) )**

* * *

><p>Amelia, Victoria, Delbert, Natalie, Gwenita, Ben, Arrow, and Jim were all loaded into the two longboats and carried off. Arrow had reinforced steel cuffs. Amelia, Victoria, or even Natalie could have easily picked the locks on them if they hadn't been tied up away from him. Natalie looked at Silver, who sat across from her, with a scowl.<p>

"Your an ass, you know that Silver?" Silver laughed,

"'Ay Nellie. Guess I be 'tat." Natalie growled,

"Nellie. Call me that again and I'll scratch your other eye out!" Victoria gave her a warning look. Silver laughed again,

"And jus' how you be doin' 'tat lass?" Natalie smirked, and brought her untied hands in front of her,

"I sharpen my claws daily."

Silvers eyebrows shot up, "Well ye' be smart. I'll jus' take ye' wit' me." He then grabbed Natalie roughly by the arm and shoved her behind him to sit by Jim.

Natalie had been working at Victoria's binds, being she was directly behind her, while Silver had been talking, but hadn't gotten them cut enough for her to get loose and grab her flintlock. The pirates saw no need to unharm their captives apperently.

A halfhour or so later the maps trail ended, and they all landed in some folliage. "Ye' stay 'ere and keep an eye on em'. Don' want any 'scapers." silver said to a fat horned pirate, and Mr. Turnbuckle, tossing them both flinklocks. They soluted. Jim, Ben, and Natalie headed out with the rest of the pirates. Natalie looked back, and saw Victoria give her a look full of motherly concern, and possibly some jelousy that she had to stay tied up. Natalie gave her a reassuring smile and continued on with the group.

The map was now showing a path through the folliage instead of the sky. Jim adjusted Victoria's coat patch on his arm, turning to a side not covered in blood. His arm was in so much pain that it was numb now. It had stopped bleeding for the most part but Jim had to be careful, he knew that. Ben blabbered on as they walked, finally one of the pirates socked him in the head enough that he shut up.

Natalie looked around as they went further in the folliage. She had no clue where to go so she couldn't sneak off. She for half a second though of shooting Silver since they had neglected to unarm her, or Jim as well. But one looked from Jim as she fingered her weapon said it wasn't a good idea. Finally they broke through the last folliage that was in their way, and found the maps trail to end mid air in front of a cliff.

"Huh?" Everyone said at the same time, rushing forward. Jim tried to open the map, failing miserably. "What's goin' on Jimbo?" Silver demanded. Jim struggled with the orb. It wouldn't open.

"We shoulda' never truted em'!" Yelled the two legged woman pirate as she pushed Jim to the ground. They continued ranting to each other, until Jim shoved the map into a indentation in the ground. Everyone stopped as 4 yellow beams of light made their way from the ground below and up to the level, forming a rectangular passage showing the Lagoon Nebula, and then a larger version of the map rose from the ground in a green grid pattern, covered in smaller planets and nebula's. Natalie's eyes widened,

"The Lagoon Nebula? That's halfway cross the galaxy!" Silver looked at the map grid, and started pressing random buttons. Suddenly a conversation with Ben flashed back to both Jim, and Natalie.

"The Treasure buried in the center of the mechinisam..." Jim mumbled as Silver yelled, "Te' Treasure! Where did Flint hide his blasted Treasure!" Natalie's eyes widened, and she pushed Silver out of the way,

"What if the whole planet is the mechinisam, and the treasure's in the middle of this planet?" Silver looked bewillered,

"Well how do we git' thar' ten'?" The pirates immidetly started useing their tools on the planets earth, of it could be called that, and soon found their tools broken by the metal surface. Jim came over,

"You just have to open the right door." He then pressed a planet resembling Treasure Planet, and the screen flashed to that immidetly. They started inside, Silver stopping Jim and stepping in first. They all stopped and stared in aw at what lay before them. Just imigen a golfball the size of earths moon covered in gold and jewels, thats what they all saw. The pirates all rushed forward, quickly followed by Silver, Natalie, and Ben.

"Y-ya-know Jimmy, something seems oddly familuar..." Jim didn't pay attention. He was scanning the mounds of treasure, and his eyes set on a longboat,

"Ben, Natalie!" Natalie looked up from stuffing her pockets with gold, and ran over to Jim, "We're getting out of here, and were not leaving empty handed." Jim pointed at the treasure mounded longboat, and Natalie nodded as they ran, dragging a dazed Ben with them. They climbed on the longboat, which was in surprisingly good condition, and were shocked to see Flints carcass.

"Captain Flint in the flesh!" Ben exclaimed, "Well, except for skin, organs, or anything that resembles...flesh." He added.

Natalie looked in flints palm, and ripped out a piece of metal with wires. "Yo Ben, found your brain!" she exclaimed, and shoved it in his head before he could do anything.

"Woah! Hey...Natalie, Jimmy I remember... WAIT I REMEMBER!" Ben squealed in joy, then quickly stopped as their was a loud groaning. They all looked up in horror to see the large piston like devices that had been shooting purple rays into holes in the planets surface shift of coarse and cut into the core itself.

"I remember! Flint never wanted anyone to steal his treasure, so he rigged this place to blow- HIGHER THEN A KELESPIAN KITE!" Caverns started appearing everywhere as Jim went under the hood to fix the ship.

"You guys go back to the Captain, Doc, Arrow and everybody else, if I'm not there in 5 minutes, leave without me."

Ben refused, "I am not leaving my buddy Jimmy!" He insisted, pulling Jim from under the hood, getting a scary look, "Unless he looks at me...like that, BYE JIM!" Ben ran off, and Jim continued his work,

"You to Natalie, I don't want you getting hurt."

Natalie rolled her eyes, "I'm staying. Shut up and fix this heap of junk." Jim did so, and finished and set off with Morph, who came out of his pocket for the first time in awhile, when they heard a metal leg clank, and looked behind them.

"Ah, Jimbo, Nat, ain't ya' te' seventh wonders of te' universe!" Jim grabbed a sword and held it to Silvers gut,

"Stay back!" He warned. Silver looked up as if he had no soul,

"I like ye' lad, but I can't let ya' stand in way of me treasure..." He started forward, causing Jim to back into the steering wheel. Suddenly one of the stray lasers cut halfway into the boat, sending them all flying.

Silver stayed by the boat, hooking to the side with his cybonic arm. He looked behind him. On one of the walls Jim and Natalie hung, suspended by slabs prturing from the wall. Jim held Natalie's hand. Silver looked frantically from the ship, to the kids. Then shook his head,

"Aw, blast me fer' a fool!" He yelled before letting go of the ship, and grabbing onto the platform below him. He reached for Jim and Natalie. They were just out of his reach. Suddenly the fell, the slabs of wall were retrating inside the rest of their wall. Jim grabbed onto another slab, still holding Natalie, who was now just in her cupcake boxar shorts thanks to the jerking fall and weight of gold pulling her pants down.

They reached again, and just in time Jim grabbed Silver's hand, and Silver yanked the two up to his ground level. They waisted no time in getting out of the exploding planets core and through the portal. "Silver you-" Jim panted, Silver dismissed it with a wave of his hand,

"Aw, jus' a life long obsession Jimbo, I'll git' over it."

Suddenly they both looked at Natalie, and burt out laughing. Natalie looked down, finally regesturing she was in her underwear, and blushed. Suddenly someone yelled,

"Need a lift?" They looked up. The Doctor, surprisingly enough, was driving the legacy. They all jumped on. Victoria hugged Natalie, then looked down,

"Natalie, why are you in your-"

"Don't ask." Natalie sighed.

"Lets get out of here!" Amelia yelled, "Take us out of here metal man!" She yelled at Ben.

"Ay Ay Amy!" Amelia growled but said nothing. Delbert took off, and suddenly a piece of debree hit the side of the Legacy.

"Damage recieved, thrusters reduced to 30% capacity." Ben announced from his place at the navagation station.

"30%? But that means..." Delbert paused, "That means we'll never clear the planets explosion in time." He looked back, and recieved a look mixed with fear and sadness from Amelia, who had set herself up behind the Doctor. Jim looked around the scrap metal, and spotted a chunk that could be made into a surfer. He ran to it, his mind raceing.

"We gotta go back!" He yelled. Amelia looked over the helmsman's bay,

"What?" She demanded.

"Theres a portal back there."

"Jim, did that portal lead to a RAGING INFERNO!" The Doctor yelled,

"Yeah, but I'm gonna change that! I'm gonna open a different door!" Jim yelled as he tried to attach a booster jet to the scrap metal.

"H-honestly captain I don't see how this could-"

"LISTEN TO THE LAD!" Silver yelled. He ran over to Jim,

"Whaddya' need Jimbo?" He asked.

"Just some way to attach this." Jim pointed at the rocket booster and scrap metal.

"All righ', stand back!' Silver changed his cybonic arm to a weilding torch, and welded the two together, and helped Jim heave it onto the side of the ship. Natalie ran over,

"Jim what are you doing?" She yelled. Jim ignored her, but silently prayed that this would work. He couldn't stand the idea of anyone hurt. "Now whatever happens keep the ship heading straight for that portal!" Jim told Silver, who looked worried, but nodded. Jim kicked the rocket boosters starter pedel, and took off in direction of the portal, avoiding the riseing and falling land of the planet.

"Well ye' heard him! Git; tis' blasted heap turned around!" Silver yelled. The Doctor gave Amelia a questioning look,

"Doctor, turn us back to the portal!" Amelia comanded. The Doctor sighed,

"Ay captain." He then turned the wheel quickly, and they headed straight for the portal.

"Where's Arrow, and Gwenita?" Natalie asked Victoria. "Arrow and Gwenita are below deck. Gwen wanted to stay with Arrow while he gurded the pirates." Natalie just nodded, and all watched in worry as Jim flew through the decapitating planet. Well, almost everyone.

"No, no TO THE RIGHT! THE RIGHT!" Amelia yelled from her place at the main mast.

"I know, I KNOW will you just let me drive?" The Doctor yelled back, causing Amelia to shut up. Jim almost fell into a casam, but after smartly putting the back of the booster to the metal edge of the casam and getting it to start again, and flew out of there, heading straight for the map. Just in time, seconds before Treasure Planet blasted itself into bits to forever be enternily be lost, Jim pressed the Spaceport Crescentia sign, and the ship, and himself passed through the portal just as Treasure Planets final explosion erupted.

Debries followed them out. Jim cheered, doing a victory lap around the legacy before jumping off the makeshift solar surfer onto the deck. Morph exploded into fireworks, Victoria hugged Natalie tightly, Arrow came from below deck, holding Gwenita in his arms, and smiled while Gwenita hugged him round his neck. and, to Victoria's personel glee, Amelia and The Doctor shared a hug, then quickly half parted, first giving each other a bewillered look, then it quickly changed to a understanding type of smirk.

"Didin't I tell ya' the lad had greatness in 'Im?" Silver exclaimed proudly.

Amelia blushed lightly at The Doctor, and walked down the stairs from the top stern to the main deck, surpressing her pain which ahd lessened, and came beside Jim,

"Mr. Hawkins! Your methods...Unorthadox but, ludicrusly effective!" Amelia said in happiness. Jim smiled, "I'd be happy to recommend you to the insteller acedemy! We could use a man like you!" Jim just smiled wider,

"Wait till your mother hears about this Jim! Though we may tone down the life threating parts." The Doctor said, causing Jim to laugh lightly. He looked around, and saw Silver was nowhere in site. His suspicions led him below deck to the longboat bay. There he saw Silver untieing the last longboat,

"Shhh, shh! Morphy, we gotta' make tracks!"

"You never quit, do you?" Jim said, coming out of the shadows. Silver looked over at him, "Ah, Jimbo! Ha ha l was merely checkin' to make sure... our last longboat was safe and secure." Silver said, quickly retieing the knot he'd untied, but in a disheviled way. Jim came up, redoing the knot how Silver had shown him, and Natalie months ago.

"Mmm. Well...that should hold it." Jim said, knowing Silver was lying.

"Heh heh heh. l taught ye' too well." Silver said, shaking his head with a sad smile on his face. He then glanced around, then leaned towards Jim,

"lf you don' mind, we'd jus' as soon avoid prison. Lil' Morphy here, he's a free spirit Bein' in a cage, it'd break his heart." Silver said, cageing Morph in his mechanical fingers, then letting the little blob go. Jim shook his head while flipping the switch to open the longboat bay launch door, Silver's smile brightened,

"Tanks' lad!" Then he nudged Jim, "Ohh! What say you ship out wit' us, lad? You an' me, Hawkins and Silver... full of ourselves and no ties ta' anyone!" Morph turned into a hat simular to Silver's and plopped onto Jim's head, Jim picked Morph up, and tickled him to turn him back to himself while saying,

"You know, when l got on this boat, l would've taken you up on that offer in a second..." Jim trailed off and looked at the longboat bay exit, white clouds mixing with a pinking sky as the universal sun slowly went down. The Eitherium was truly a odd, fasicnating, and wonderus place. "But... uh, l met this old cyborge and he taught me that l could chart my own course. That's what l'm gonna do." Jim looked back at Silver, who chuckled,

"Why look at ye' Glowin' like a solar fire!" Silver exclaimed in a hushed voice, "Your gonna rattle the stars you are..." Silver sniffled, and looked away from Jim, "Must be gettin' some gresse in tis' cyborge eye o' mine..." He said, wipeing his eyes, Jim cried a bit as well, wipeing away his tears as Silver turned back around. Morph turned into a puddle of tears while crying,

"Oh, Morph, it's ok, I'll see you round, ok?" Jim said to the blob.

"See ya around!" Morph repeated, and went to Silver, Silver looked from the two, and whispered to Morph just enough for Jim to hear,

"Morphy, I got a job for ye'. I need ya' to keep an eye on tis' pup. 'Tink ye' can do that fer' me Morphy?" Silver said, his eyes welling up with tears again. Morph nodded quickly, saluted Silver after covering him in licks, and floated over to Jim. Jim smiled at Silver as he climbed into the longboat. The boat started lowering down.

"Oh, an' Jimbo, " Silver reached into his pocket and tossed Jim some gold and jewels,

"For yer' dear mother, ta' help her rebuild that in of hers." Jim looked at the treasure, then smirked at Silver,

"Stay outta' trouble, ya' old scalawag." Jim said. Silver laughed heartily,

"Why Jimbo lad, when have I ever don' otherwise?" Silver said loudly, laughing as he steered the longboat away from the Legacy. Jim just shook his head, pocketed the treasure, and walked above deck.

* * *

><p>Amelia glanced around, Silver had gone somehwere, but she didn't know where, and looking at the Doctor, she really didn't care at the moment.<p>

"Captain, we'll arrive at the spaceport tomorrow at 8:00AM." Ben said, comeing up to her and saluting her unprofessionally,

"Uh yes...Thank you Ben." He looked around, "HEY JIMMY!" He yelled, and ran off to Jim.

Amelia looked over at Victoria, and Natalie, who now had some pants on. Victoria smirked, and mocked Amelia by pointing at The Doctor, who was standing by the edge of the boat near the stairs leading to the helm, and make kissing faces.

Amelia glared at her as Natalie laughed at it, and stuck her tounge out at Victoria. She then slowly walked over to the Doctor,

"Doctor, may I speak to you privetly in my stateroom?" She said quietly. The Doctor nodded, and followed Amelia to her stateroom.

Amelia stopped in the doorway, and a hand slowly went to her mouth as The Doctor put a hand on her shoulder. Her room was in ruins. Just as Natalie, and Gwenita had found it. Amelia had cleaned up the glass after the supernova, but apperently the pirates had found more to break. She slowly walked in, surveying the destroyed room.

All of the various pictures she had had hanging up, mostly since on rare occasion was anyone but herself and Arrow in there, were on the ground, frames shattered, and some of the irreplaceable picture ripped to shreds. Same for her vast collection of books. Her glass cased bookshelf overturned on its side, and chunks of her hardwood desk had been ripped off by what could only be Silver's mechanical hand, or Haunds, the for armed alien.

The small couch she had in there was ripped as well, its stuffing spilling across the floor. The only thing still intact was her red velvet cushioned chair that was built into a track in the floor allowing it to turn all around, but not go farther then right before her giant window she would normally use for observing the Eithrium. She fell weirly into her chair, gritting her teeth in pain as her ribs felt like the devils claws just cut into them.

"Captain..." The Doctor whispered.

"Amelia." She said.

"What?" He asked. Amelia let a small smile come to her lips and looked up at The Doctor,

"Please Doctor, I wish for you to call me Amelia. After what we have both been through all formalities are offically terminated if it's alright with you."

The Doctor blinked. He looked into her eyes and saw she was hurting, but there was a twinkle of hope, happiness, and satisfaction in there as well. He smiled softly,

"Alright Amelia. But only if you stop this 'Doctor' buisness and call me Delbert." He was oddly calm. His stutter gone and no sight of nervousness left in him. Amelia smiled again, and looked around the room,

"Those blasted hellians! If the royal court doesn't have them hung I swear I'll do it myself." Delbert put a hand on her shoulder, "It's over. That much we know." He said. Amelia sighed, She started to stand, and slipped on a large shard of glass.

"Amelia!" Delbert cried and quickly grabbed her by her upper back and lower waist, pulling her up. Amelia blinked, one moment she'd been falling to glass, now she found herself with her hands on Delbert's chest, and his arms around her waist. She looked up at him, and they both found themselves blushing. Their faces were inches apart. Something pulled them together, closer, closer, footsteps.

_'Really Victoria? Anyone? Now? Right blasted now you just HAVE to come into the room!' _Amelia yelled in her head as she and Delbert quickly parted. Soon Natalie, Victoria, Jim, and Arrow, carrying a sleeping Gwenita, walked into the room. All but Natalie looked utterly shocked.

"Amelia...Your stateroom..." Victoria whispered,

"Yes, do you like the renovations? Frankly I think the designers did a splendid job."

Amelia said sarcastically. Arrow picked up a picture that had remained intact. It was of Amelia's last year at the acedemy. She'd been declared a captain at age 13, but decided to go to the acedemy to enhance her abilities, and for the hell of it. Natalie suddenly remembered the picture of the supposed Johnathan, frame, and engagment ring in her pockets.

"Uh, Aunt Amelia." She said. Amelia looked up at her. She slowly walked forward, taking out the three items as she came to Amelia's butchered desk. "Aunt Amelia, me and Gwen found this while we were here and Jim was getting the map." She placed the picture frame on the desk, then flattened out the crumpled picture of her and Johnathan and placed it in front of her. Amelia's eyes widened for a second, then narrowed into slits. She hissed at the picture, not even wanting to look at it.

"What the-Where did you get a picture of Johnathan?" Arrow asked.

"I stepped on it." Natalie said as Amelia continued to glare at the picture.

"Amelia. You dated another ass didn't you." Victoria said somewhat sypathetically, crossing her arms.

"Yeah. Shut the up about it." Amelia snapped.

"Uh, that's not all." Amelia looked up at Natalie. Natalie pulled out the paper wrapped engagment ring, unwrapped it, and handed it to Amelia, who's eyes were now huge,

"That was hidden behind the picture." Natalie said.

Amelia looked from the ring, to the picture, "Well that cheating cad had more up his sleeve didn't he?" She smirked, "Well he lost, stubborn ass." Amelia pocketed the ring, "Pawnshops, wonderful things." She said evilly.

"Story please!" Victoria demanded. Amelia looked at the clock on the wall, it had survived the pirates catastropic actions. "You seriously want a story?" She quiestioned the entire room.

"Well all but me haven't heard anything, and you never exactly told me what happened." Arrow said.

"Yeah. And I think I'm actually starting to care because I've dealt with a soft Cragorian this entire time." Jim said sarcastically. Amelia just chuckled and stood up, looking at Delbert, who gave her a look of curiosity.

"Fine, I'll tell you all exactly what happened, but outside, we all need some air." She looked at the ground, "And something to sit on beside glass." Everyone agreed and walked outside. They sat on a group of crates and barrels that had been tied down.

"Hmm...Papa?" Gwenita mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "Huh, what happened?" She asked, resting her head on her fathers chest and looking at everyone sitting around in a semi circle.

"You fell asleep sweetie." Arrow whispered.

"You wake up just in time to hear the full story on the Johnathan guy." Natalie said. Gwenita automatically perked up, and sat in her fathers lap. Amelia sighed,

"Alright...lets see, just the break up all you hopeless romantics want to hear about I guess..."

* * *

><p><em>19yr old Amelia Newberry looked sadly at the cold dinner in front of her. She wasn't hungry. It was around 8:00PM and the candle in front of her had been burning for who knows how long. She looked out the window. It was snowing lightly, Today was Amelia's 19th birthday. <em>

_She and her boyfriend, Johnathan Meyers, had planned a romantic dinner and maybe a movie or something. He had promised to be there at 7:30PM, he still wasn't there, he hadn't even called, Amelia didn't know why she was still waiting. Suddenly her phone vibrated. She brought it out, and read the text, _

_"Sorry babe, cant make it 2 dinner, office wont let me. luv u, happy B-day!" _

_Amelia sighed, and blew out the candle. Johnathan was often held up at the office. A muscular human man with brown hair, a pointed nose, and blue eyes, he was very handsome and he and Amelia had been dateing for a year. Their relationship was rocky, but they had yet to break up. It was mostly Johnathan making promises he couldn't keep. Amelia took the cold dinner and put it in a couple containers and put it in her fridge for some other time. She then dragged her feet to her blue walled living room and sat on her blue couch, turning on the TV to the Montresser news. _

_Suddenly the doorbell rang. Her ears perked, hopeful at Johnathan jokeing with her, maybe surprsing her. She walked to the entrance to her small, comfortable home, and opened the door. She was greeted with some confettie thrown in her face, and a noisemaker blowing. _

_She blinked, and her face broke into a full smile as she saw her 3 friends, Frita, a bold brunette with beautiful brown eyes to match her hair and tan scaley skin, Kendra, a quick witted and quick to judge African American woman, and Lilly, shy by the aspect of talking to other people unless introduced, but with people she knew she was a very comidic, and defensive Vixin girl, Vixin's had hair and eyes that changed with their moods, if they were emotionless, their hair was white, and her skin was dark blue with light blue spots, as all Vixin's were. _

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Thye yelled. Amelia laughed, and was immidetly hug attacked by the trio. _

_"19! Girl, two more years and I am taking you to the little tavern by where I live. That place is a PARTY!" Kendra said, her voice was very 'street' so to speak. _

_"And I'm going to make you pierce those ears of yours! Amelia you really should! Some simple gold hoops, or emeralds to go with your eyes! _Sí, sí! Emerelds sería perfecto! _Yes, yes! Emeralds would be perfect!" Frita said rapidly. She had a deep Spanish accent, having grown up on a winery in the outskirts of Yonchdalia, Fronda, a planet much like Earths Spain, if earth hadn't blown up awhile ago. As for Lilly, and Kendra, they both grew up on Montresser. _

_"I'm just following you guys." Lilly said, smileing brodly. _

_"Aw, thanks guys." They stepped inside, _

_"That guy, John, Bob, whatever his name is, he didn't make it did he?" Kendra said immdetly. _

_"He got held-" _

_"Up at that office of his? Amelia girl, if he gave a damn 'bout you he would have told his boss to go-" _

_"Kendra!" Frita snapped. Kendra put her hands up in defence, _

_"Just sayin'!" She said. _

_"Amelia, we came to see if you would like to see a movie?" Frita asked. Amelia knew now Johnathan wouldn't make it, and nodded, _

_"Sure!" Kendra grabbed Amelia's arm, "But you ain't going in that! I'm dressin' you up girl!" Kendra dragged Amelia, mostly against her will, to her bedroom, after much look and choose, Kendra had Amelia in a pair of short jean shorts, a white half top, showing about an inch above her belly button, a red bandana tied under her shoulder length hair, and black high heeled sandles. The only things that belonged to Amelia were the shoes and the bandana, everything else was Kendra's. _

_"M'k, Amelia you are set." Amelia raised an eye at herself in the mirror, _

_"Are you sure?" she asked hesitently. She never dressed like this, a little skin maybe but never this. _

_"Sure, I'm sure! Girl you think you don't look good in it then there is something wrong with you because you have the perfect body for these kind of clothes." _

_Amelia shrugged, that was Kendra, persistent, and like a rock when she thought she was right. "You do look fabulous! _Sí, muy de moda! _Yes very fashionable!" Frita said in joy. _

_Kendra wore skinny jeans, and a white T-shirt that was ripped down the side. Lilly had a light green form fitting dress on with her usual white sneakers, she never claimed to care of fashion at all. Frita had on big orange hood earrings, ripped fadded jeans, black sunglasses, and a orange bedazzled tanktop, bright red lipstick, and black sandles. They were some of the few woman who dressed out of dresses, Lilly and Frita wore both while Kendra, and Amelia hated anything but pants, or shorts. They walked out of Amelia's house, and started to walk towards the theater. _

_While on their way Frita tried to get Amelia to pierce her ears, but Amelia was able to run in heels better then she could in normal sandles. They reached the theater, just after decideing to see 'The Tourist' Kendra looked over, and frowned, _

_"Amelia, girl you ain't gonna like this." Amelia stopped, and looked across the street in the direction Kendra was pointing, and her mouth dropped. Johnathan stood at the entrance to the mall, leaning against the brick wall. But he wasn't alone. In his arms, leaning onto hin in a full lip lock was a brunete humn woman in baggy jeans and a blue longsleeved T-shirt. _

_Amelia's eyes flashed anger, she crossed the street over to the couple. A few minutes after they had come to them, they stopped kissing, and Johnathan loked at Amelia franticaly while pushing the girl from him, _

_"Amelia it's not what it looks like!" He said quickly, _

_"You mean we didn't just find you making out with some other chick while your supposedly dateing Amelia? Boy your dead." Kendra said. _

_"Sí, ¿qué crees que tu haciendo jackass? Yes what do you think your doing jackass?" Frita demanded. _

_"I-I don't even know this girl!" Johnathan exclaimed. The girl crossed her arms. Amelia glared at him, then shook her head in dissapoinment, _

_"I am dissapointed in you Johnathan." She said, "I honestly thouht you were a man enough to shatter a womans feelings before chasing after another." She said this all calmly, "But apperently you think every womans a floozie of some sort just here for you to pick and choose from, and throw away like garbage as if none of the woman you go through ever have a regret and won't care." _

_She then looked up at him and smirked, "Well you just lost at your own gae Johnathan." Her face turned to complete anger, "BECAUSE WE'RE THROUGH!" She yelled the last part, all calm controll gone and punched Johnathan straight in the face. Everyone heard the crack of his nose breaking as he fell to the ground unconcious. _

_Amelia then walked away looking completely controlled as she had before with her friends following her. Kendra clicked her tounge, _

_"Did I not tell you? Cheating ass is what that guy is! Amelia, you lucky to get rid of him honey." Lilly put a hand on Amelia's shoulder as they walked back to the theater, _

_"He was stupid, you didn't deserve him." She said in a soft voice. _

_"Si, Su a bueno para él. You are to good for him Amelia." Frita added. Amelia's face had been stone, but now she was frowning, and a single tear made its way down her face. _

_"Oh, honey, stop it now we know ya better then that." Kendra said kindly, wipeing away the tear. Amelia sniffled, and nodded, and small smiled returning to her face, _

_"Yeah, your right. Lets go see the movie." She said. They did just that. After the movie, they all ended up at their own homes, and Amelia vowed to never trust a man again. Johnathan and Samuel had been to much, or so she thought._

* * *

><p><em>"<em>And that's the story." Amelia finished. Everyone was silent.

"Well I'm sure that won't happen again." Victoria said, giving Delbert a look, causing both him and Amelia to blush as everyone else laughed.

"Aunt Amelia, why do you think Johnathan was such an ass?" Gwenita asked. Arrow's eyes widened, "Gwenita Arrow, we do not use that kind of language young lady!" He said firmly. She looked up at him,

"Well you do." She said innocently. Everyone laughed,

"Why I never-"

"Yeah ya do! I heard you yelling 'Essense sometimes you are such a ass I-" Arrow covered her mouth with his hand as everyone laughed. Suddenly Amelia yawned big and wide while mewing loudly, then shook her head rapidly to wake up, but her eyes started closeing a bit.

"Aw, bed time for babys!" Victoria mocked. Amelia woke up a little,

"Oh jus...shut...up.." She yawned again,

"You may be 23, but you still need more sleep then me." Victoria joked, pulling the half awake Amelia to her feet,

"Oh will you-"

"Don't make me carry you like when you were 6. You know I will." Victoria warned. To everyones surprise Amelia dropped her head, and followed Victoria willingly to her stateroom, where her bedroom was directly off it.

"She must have been really tired." Jim mused, and looked at Natalie, who was fighting sleep as well,

"Guess she's not the only one." He said smirking.

"Oh just-"

"We all should be going to bed." Arrow inturrupted, standing up with a again sleeping Gwenita in his arms. "Mr. Hawkins, just go to one of the rooms below deck where we all sleep. The pirates stole your spot." He joked, and walked off with both kids following him.

Everyone fell asleep almost immdiately, and woke up the next day refreshed. After docking, Jim rushed off to find his mom, and Amelia sent the pirates off with the robo cops while Arrow went with Gwenita to phone his family. Amelia would have been rushed to the hospitle as well, but every doctor knew her to well, and also knew she had her own physican, Mrs. Wellons, who was the only one she trusted, and would go to later that day.

Currantly Amelia was leaning over the side of the Legacy, gazing at the vast space before her, contemplenting the voyage, how her life was going to change since Victoria was back, and Natalie...And Delbert. She felt a pink blush creep up her cheeks that she quickly surpressed at the very thought of him.

True, he was a bumbling astrophisist who had never been on a voyage beside this one. Sure, he was a book worm with what seemed to be little common sense, if he had more he chose to hide it for whatever reason, he stuttered and stumbled, didn't seem very strong by apperence, and was definetly no muscle men that most woman wanted. But he was definatly handsom, kind, intelligent, Amelia would never admit it, but she found his stuttering somewhat adorable, and he was a star studier for gods sake!

His and her passion were the stars! His was to just sit and stare at them while Amelia preferred to be among them, flying freely where she could feel her soul soar. Maybe she could get Delbert to go on another voyage with her? If they got to know each other more. But of coarse she'd have to wait a few months, maybe even a year. Her injuries were very extensive, and she honestly wanted to relax, catch up with Victoria, she'd have to tell her...later, not now. She'd tell her in a bit, if Kendra, Frita, and Lilly didn't tell her first. They were loyal friends, but especilly Frita was a bit loud mouthed.

Where would- "Hey, Amy!" Her thoughts were inturrupted by Victoria's voice. She growled,

"I told you not to call me Amy!" She growled, and looked behind her to see Victoria walking up with a brown haired woman wearing a white hat with a blue ribbon, and a blue dress with a white shawl. Jim was following close behind her. Amelia assumed she was his mother, they had they same eyes. Amelia straightened herself up,

"I'll stop calling you Amy when you stop being an annoying little sister." Victoria joked. Amelia crossed her arms,

"Well apperently it's never going to happen." Amelia said, rolling her eyes. The woman chuckled.

"This is Mrs. Hawkins by the way." Victoria said, then walked off to search for Arrow. Amelia directed her attention to Mrs. Hawkins.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Hawkins." She said politely, shaking her hand.

"Please, call me Sarah." She said with a warm smile. Amelia smiled slightly back,

"Alright then, Sarah." She said. Normally she was one for formalitys, but this woman was just to cheery. Then she remembered something she'd fogotten to say,

"Your son proved himself quite the spacer." She said. Sarah smiled at Jim like a complement of that sort was worth gold, "In our greatest moment of danger he took imidate actions. They were unorthadox, but ludicrusly effective, his solar surfing skills saved this ship and everyone on it."

Sarah raised her eyebrow, "Did something happen? That bad?" she looked at Jim, "Now what did you not tell me?" She put her hands on her hips. Jim rubbed the back on his neck nervosly.

Amelia chuckled, "Oh, anything that can be expected from a voyage to a thought to be mythical planet accomponied by a crew of entirely mutinous pirates." She said sarcastically. Sarah looked like she would faint, "But I can assure you that no one was hurt." Amelia added quickly. Sarah calmed, Jim snorted,

"No one was hurt? Your sister broke her leg, you broke some ribs, and I got my arm gashed."

"WHAT!" Sarah exclaimed loudly.

"What Ma? Just saying what happened." Sarah looked at his arm. She'd been so distracted she didn't even noticed her sons wrapped arm. She'd noticed Victoria limping but thought little of it.

"You poor dear! How did this- Captain how are you- Your sister-"

"Sarah just calm down." Amelia said firmly, "I've been through worse and were all still breathing now, arn't we?" Sarah gave her a look, "And I'd like to say one more thing about Mr. Hawkins." She continued. Sarah took a few seconds to sort things through her mind, then nodded,

"From a show of great skill, and quick thinking, strength, endurance, and care, the ground things a good navy officer needs, I would happily reccomend Mr. Hawkins to the Insteller Navel Acdemey." she enjoyed their looks of amazed joy, "That is, if Mr. Hawkins is interested of coarse."

Jim smiled brightly, "Captain, are you serious?"

Amelia nodded, "So, are you up for it Hawkins?" She questioned, crossing her arms with a cross between a smirk on and a smile on her face. Jim nodded quickly, "Definetly!" They shook hands, Sarah and Jim bothed thanked Amelia profously, then left.

Delbert walked up to Amelia shyly, smileing at the captain that he now knew wasn't such a rock after all. "So...Will I be seeing you again?" He asked quietly. Amelia smiled softly,

"I hope so Delbert." she whispered, "That is... If you care to see me again." Looking up at him, Delbert saw a beautiful red haired woman with flashing emerald eyes, shy, and unsure. He laughed in his head at how much he great feared for his life when he was around this woman during the voyage, and avoided her at every turn. Now, he just wanted to get to know her even better.

"I'd love to see you again." He said calmly.

"Oh Doctor, now wears that adorable little stutter of yours?" Amelia teased.

Delbert blushed, "I-I think you rid m-me of it." And there it was again. Amelia giggled, "Almost." She tapped his nose like she did the first day of the voyage, causing his face to redden even more, then smile. He took a pen and paper from his pockets, and wrote down his adress and number, handing it to Amelia,

"For when you wish to contact me again." Amelia smiled, took the pen, ripped a blank piece of the paper Delbert had givin her, and wrote her adress and number, handing it to him,

"And for when you wish to contact me, Delbert."

He glanced at her adress, "Why, you live barely a mile from me!" He exclaimed.

"Funny, we never ran into each other before this." Amelia said. He pocketed the paper.

"Delbert! Come on we should get going!" They heard Sarah's voice. They both sighed, "I should really give her my spare key." Amelia raised her eyebrow, "Sarah's a friend. Her inn burnt down, and I have to much space as it is so-"

"Oh, now I understand," Amelia said. Delbert sighed in relief, "See you soon." He said. Amelia gave a small half wave. Delbert suddenly quickly pecked her on the cheek before walking away. Amelia stood in shock, her hand on her cheek. He glanced back, and recived a smile from Amelia. Little did he know Sarah and Jim had both seen it. As they were walking through the crowded cobblestone streets of the montresser spaceport, Jim chanted,

"Doc's got a girlfriend, Doc's got a girlfrind!" Sarah scolded him, then apoligized to Delbert. He just accepted it and continued on their way. Amelia also had watchers of her own, consisting of Arrow, Natalie, Victoria, and Gwenita. When she saw them they all burst out laughing, and her face went red,

"How long have you lot been standing there?" She growled, stomping over to them. Victoria smirked,

"Long enough to see that my baby sister has a new little boyfriend!" Victoria pretended to swoon, "Oh Doctor, you have wonderful eyes!" She said in a squeaky voice. Amelia flattened her ears,

"Not funny." She whispered. Victoria stopped.

"Hey, you know I'm kidding. Honestly I'm happy for you." Everyone nodded. Amelia shrugged, this was bound to happen. No matter her sister was 23 or 33 she never grew up in some ways.

"Now c'mon. We both need to get fixed up." Victoria said. The whole group headed to the hospitle.

**EPOLOUGE:**

**(Not sure if I'm doing this right.)**

**afterwards Amelia and Victoria did get fixed up. Victoria had a minor break and needed a cast for 3 months. Amelia's injurys were very extensive. Mrs. Wellons, who has treated almost every single one of Amelia's injurys was surprised she was walking. She quickly ordered that even though she will be able to function properly and the injuries will not affect her in the future, that she take a year or two off. For stress relief and to let her injuries strongly heal. Amelia actually agreed. She had been planing to take some time off anyway, wanting to experiment with what else she could do beside spaceing. Thanks to Amelia recomending a very skilled carpender who also did the repares on her ship, Sarah was able to get the inn built in just six months time. Its due to open in a month or so. Ben, after a couple good programming tweaks and some settling back with humanity was...tolerable. Victoria and Natalie ended up living with Amelia in her house at on Montressor. After a few arguments, Arrow ended up moving his entire family to Montressor, a few blocks away from Amelia. Gabriel, being 22, stayed back on Bogen since he already had a steady job and girlfriend there. Jim set off for the acedemey only weeks after Amelia sent her recomendation in, taking Morph with him. Delbert sold his mansion when Sarah went to live at the Benbow, and bought a medium sized house. He kept all his books at his mansion, which had been bought by a faculty dedicated to educating young minds on the stars. He took some of his faveorites though. Him and Amelia keep a light relationship, having yet to progress very far, mostly due to nervossness on boths sides. Everyone was within walking distance of each other. Everyone settled into relitivly normal lives...that is, if life with this crazy bunch could be considered normal.**

**Seaquel Soon To Come: Sisters 2: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sequel will come very soon. (As in when I get time) I want to thank all the people who have reviewed, and all the people who didn't review but still enjoyed the story.) And a extra special thanks to TMNTdisneyfan2013, who gave me extra bursts of encouragement, helped me along with ideas, pretty much named all the Arrow kids, and for reviewing. Your a great person who helps me with like, every story I write that I can think of.<strong>

**I dedicate this story to TMNTdisneyfan2013, and my cousin, who feels a lot like my sister and inspired this story.**


End file.
